Ranma's Neko curse: redone
by foxhound40504
Summary: Ranma is stuck in the neko-ken state, but is in full control. Meanwhile Kasumi realizes feelings she never knew she had about the pig-tailed martial artist. RanmaXKasumi
1. a devious plan

Hey everyone I am taking this story over from lordofhentai some modifications not many and after I pass his last chapter I'll start making this my own story but for now it's just his chapters passed through spell check.

* * *

a devious plan

"Shampoo!" Ranma screamed as he chased her through the streets. "Shampoo, you give that back! Right now!"

"No want to!"

"Now Shampoo!"

"No! I no let you die!"

* * *

Ten Minutes Ago

"Oh! Nodoka-Oba-sama! How unexpected!" Said Kasumi as she answered the door.

"Yes, well I was just hoping that maybe Ranma was here?" She asked with a worried smile.

"Yes, he's in the living room right now, talking with Happosai-Ojii-sama, Otou-sama, and Saotome-Oji-sama about his training." Her angelic smile telling that she wasn't lying.

"Oh thank goodness. It's very important that I see him as soon as possible. This is a life or death matter." Her smile of worry was replaced by a look of horrific worry, as was Kasumi's.

Kasumi led Nodoka to the living room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard her father say.

She opened the sliding paper door, and announced Nodoka's arrival. "Otou-sama, Ranma-kun, Saotome-Oji-sama, Nodoka-Oba-sama is here." She put her gentile smile back on.

Nodoka walked in, and stared at Ranma with tear-filled eyes. "R-R-Ranma?"

"Y-Yes Okaa-san?" He stood-up slowly, and awaited for her to deem him unmanly.

She didn't. She dropped the sword that she carried, and ran to Ranma. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow, while crying on his shirt.

All that Ranma could do was hug his mother back.

After a short silence, and between sobs of joy and happiness, Nodoka spoke. "P-Please Ranma, sniffle, tell me the rumors aren't true. Sniffle"

"What rumors?" Ranma had no clue what she was talking about.

"Sniff the ones about you being dishonest with Akane and cheating on her with three other women." She looked up into his horrified eyes.

Ranma had never cheated on Akane, and never would, not for a trillion yen! "W-Who told you that?"

"Someone wrote me a letter and signed it anonymous."

"Well, they're lying! And if I ever find out who they are," he cracked his knuckles, "I hit them so hard that even Dr. Tofu won't be able to fix them up!"

Kasumi left the room very quickly, and quietly. As she left she was thinking, 'I'm so sorry Ranma-kun. I know that it's wrong to lie, but I had to do something to get your Okaa-sama to meet the real you. Without Saotome-Oji-sama interfering.' She was now in the kitchen making miso soup for supper. 'Why do I feel this way? Why do I want to help Ranma-kun so much? With all his problems, Akane-chan, Nodoka-Oba-sama, the fiancés… Why!' Tears fell from her eyes as she realized why. 'I love him...' silently she wiped her eyes one her apron before resuming dinner preparations

In the living room, Ranma was "meeting" his mother.

"So…" said Ranma, choosing his words carefully, "this is the sword that'll kill me if I don't become a man among men?" He handed the sword back to his mother after examining it briefly.

"Yes it-"

_**BOOM! **_Shampoo blasted her way through the wall. She had tears in her eyes. "Ranma, you no die!" She charged at Nodoka, grabbed the sword, and took off into town.

"Shampoo!" Ranma screamed as he chased her trough the streets. "Shampoo, you give that back! Right now!"

"No want to!"

"Now Shampoo!"

"No! I no let you die!"

"I'm not going to die you idiot!"

"I no idiot!" She hit him in the head with her giant bonbori, sending him flying. Then she took off towards the Cat Café.

"**Great Grandmother!** _**Great Grandmother!**_" She yelled into the deserted building. "_**GREAT GRANDMOTHER!**_"

"Be quiet Shampoo! I'm right here. What's the problem?" she asked when she saw tears in Shampoo's eyes.

"Great Grandmother," she whispered as she dropped to her knees on the floor, "please… please, don't let Ranma… don't let Ranma die!" She held out the sword for Cologne to take from her.

Shampoo told Cologne every thing she heard Nodoka tell Ranma about being a man among men.

"Hmmmm…" Cologne said. She then thought, 'This could work to our advantage.' "Shampoo, Ranma isn't in any danger. So take that sword back to the Saotome woman."

"Yes Great Grandmother." Shampoo sniffed slightly before she left to take the sword back.

Cologne walked to the back of the room where she took out a bunch of herbs, and started mixing them together. "All that Son-in-Law has to do is drink this…" She looked inside her cooking pot, where the ingredients had liquefied, and looked just like water. 'He'll never tell who he truly loves, so the only way for him to change back is to marry an Amazon.' "He'll be stuck in the form he hates most." She then began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

End

Good? Bad? Please tell me


	2. The curse

DISCLAIMER:I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or it's characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

Italics - dreams or emphasized word

again i'm not changing much the way i see it why change a good story? i'm just adding on

* * *

The curse

two days later

Ranma was in the park, rubbing his sore head. Akane had just smashed him in the head with her mallet for talking to Ukyo in private.

"Stupid bitch, always jumping to wrong conclusions." grumbled Ranma as he stood up. "She's nothing like Kasumi. She's always nice, caring, and **NOT** hitting me." 'Not to mention she can cook, clean, and she's beautiful.' a small voice in the back of his head told him. "Yeah." agreed Ranma. 'Do you want to see her naked?' asked the voice. "Yeah...** NO!** What am I thinking! Those thoughts, about Kasumi, are worse than sinning!" He started to head home, while attempting to rid his mind of hentai thoughts concerning Kasumi.

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo yelled, running towards him.

Ranma jumped at hearing his name called. "Oh! H-Hey, Shampoo. What's up?"

"Ranma, you look thirsty. Want some water? It good."

Ranma, just noticing how dry his mouth was, nodded.

She pulled a bottle of water out of her hand-bag, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said as he downed the water.

"You welcome." she said. "Aiyaa!" Very late! Got to go! Bye-bye Ranma!" She ran off in the direction of the Cat Café.

'That was weird. Usually she asks me out on a date, or tries to get me to marry her.' This thought didn't have any time to mature, for he was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of Kasumi.

Ranma returned home, ate supper, took a bath, and was walking up the stairs to his room when he was stopped by Kasumi.

"Excuse me Ranma-kun, but could I talk to you for a minute?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Sure. What do you need Kasumi?" 'Why does she look worried? It really doesn't suit her.'

"Well Ranma-kun...you see...I uh... I'm ah...I'm the one that sent those rumors to your Okaa-sama." Now she had a look of shame on her face.

"W-What?"

"I know it was wrong of me, but I had to let her see that your a man. Without giving your Otou-sama anytime to interrupt." 'I want her to see you like I do, a man.'

"Oh, well...Thanks." was all he could say before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ranma's dream

_I wake up. I'm curled into a ball on a very comfortable bed. I get off the bed, but I can't stand up, so I'm on all fours. _

_I start to move and soon I find her. She's sleeping on the bed next to mine. I gently lay down and curl up next to her._

_I guess that I'm not gentle enough, because she wakes up and says to me, "Ranma, it's still so early. Why are you so persistent at getting what you want this early in the morning?"_

_I meow in response and begin to softly purr in her ear._

_She giggles madly. "Alright Ranma! Just remember that if I don't have breakfast done this morning, that it was your fault." Her angelic smile turns to a mischievous smirk as she pulls back the covers, revealing her naked body to me. She just lays there, waiting for me to make my move. But all that I can do is gaze at her astonishing body. "What are you waiting for? Is my pet kitty getting cold feet?" She moves into a position on her hands and knees and starts to shake herself at me, a silent tease._

_Her taunting drives me mad, and I pounce. At first I only feel myself poking her skin. Realizing my pants are in the way i rip them away before continuing what i had intended to do._

_Driving my member into her folds, both she screamed in pleasure as i yeowled as i rammed into her repeatedly. Soon I reach my limit and pull out as I spray her with my seed._

* * *

Kasumi's dream

_Kasumi woke up like she always did, early. She left the room, took a quick shower, and went to the kitchen to start some breakfast._

_She sat down to eat with everyone else, and there he was. The one that made her heart burn with passion, desire, love, and lust. He was sitting there eating his breakfast like he usually did, too fast._

_"Bye everyone!" Nabiki called as she left for school._

_"Oh shoot!" Akane yelled. "I'm going to be late for my meeting with the counselor! Bye! And Ranma, make sure that you get your ass to school on time!" She left._

_"I hate to eat and run, but I got to get me some new panties!" Declared Happosai as he left._

_There was silence for a few minutes as the last four ate. Then, when Soun and Genma finished eating, they stood and started to leave._

_"Kasumi," said her father, "take care of the house will you? Saotome-kun and I have to go to a martial arts convention in Kyoto."_

_"Yes Father." Said Kasumi as the two walked out the door._

_They were the only two left in the house. Just like she had wanted since they had been engaged._

_Ranma set his bowl down. "Well, I better get going." He said as he stood up to leave._

_"Ranma, before you go..." Kasumi looked at the floor, she had a small pink blush on her face._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you help me with some laundry?" She stood up ,put on her angelic smile, and began walking towards the laundry room._

_"Sure." Ranma followed her into the small dark room. He turned on the light to find Kasumi taking her dress off. "Um...err...I didn't mean to look!" He turned around very quickly._

_"Ranma, it's okay. I want you to see me." She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"W-What?" A blush came to his face._

_Kasumi pulled on his shoulder until he was facing her. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Ranma." She pulled away, placed her head on his chest, closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her dress slip off._

_"I-I love you too Kasumi." He nervously wrapped his arms around her slender waist._

_"I know Ranma." She looked up into his cloud-blue eyes. "Now, will you please act on that love?"_

_Ranma hesitantly nodded his head as he slowly pulled off his own clothing and kissed her on the lips. Kasumi pulled away slightly and smiled at the young man who was holding her gently in his arms. "Ranma-kun, don't go to school today. Let's see what we can do in every room in this house."_

_Ranma after a minute of rebooting his mind simply stuttered "W-where s-sh-should w-we s-start?"_

_Kasumi smiled playfully "Why my room of course!"_

* * *

"Ranma! Wake up!" Akane was standing over him a pail of water in her hands. "Now Ranma!"

_SPLASH!_

She dumped the cold water on him.

Akane was waiting for Ranma's yells of protest, she didn't care, and she was prepared to yell back at her. But the yells never came.

Ranma was on all fours and hissing angrily at her. Like when she was in her Neko-ken state.

"Ranma? Ranma what's wrong?" As far as she knew, there were no cats around this morning. "Ranma?" She reached her hand out towards the red head.

"Reow!" She leapt up, scratched Akane's hand and then took off out the room.

"Ow! Ranma get back here!" She yelled as she ran out after the now female pigtailed martial artist.

Akane burst into the living room where every one was starring at Kasumi, who was being rubbed against by a purring Ranma.

Kasumi had a large red blush on her face. 'Why is he acting like this?' She asked herself. 'Although I don't mind at all. This feels very good.' She sat very still, not talking, not moving, and hardly breathing.

Akane starred in shock as Ranma moved onto Kasumi's lap, curled up, and continued to purr. Akane noticed he was purring louder than when he did when he curled up on her own lap.

Kasumi recovered from her initial shock and started to lightly pet her head while giggling. "Silly Ranma-kun! You should be sitting on Akane-chan's lap, not mine." The look in her eyes held sadness at her own words.

"Feh! If he thinks that he's going to sit on my lap now, he's got another thing coming!"

"Reowww!" Ranma leapt up and scratched Akane on her way into the kitchen.

Everyone in the living room quickly followed him.

"Where is that boy!" Genma huffed in annoyance as he looked around in an attempt to find his 'ungrateful' son. "He can't just scratch his fiancé like that!"

"Here he is." Kasumi was sitting on her knees in front of the table. "Here kitty, kitty…" She reached her hand out towards him.

"Don't Kasumi! He'll scratch you or something!" Akane yelled as she ran towards her sister, trying to protect her from the 'pervert'.

Ranma mewed cutely, and leaned his head into Kasumi's waiting hand. Kasumi went into a fit of light giggles at the shocked look on Akane's face. "Don't worry, he's perfectly calm now."

"That's not the point." Genma said in a matter-of–fact voice. "Ranma! You disgrace the Saotome name! How dare you attack your fiancé, then start cuddling up with Kasumi! I ought to...!"

"Reeoowww." Ranma jumped up and scratched Genma's face to hell. Then took off down the hall and up the stairs.

Everyone followed him yet again. They split up and searched all of the rooms for her. They didn't find any trace of him at all. That is, until Kasumi screamed from her room.

Everyone ran in the room to find Kasumi, flushed a bright red color, desperately reaching under her bed, pleading loudly. "Please Ranma-kun! Give them back! They aren't meant to be used like that! Please!"

They all bent down and looked under the bed. There was Ranma, playing with some purple cloth, rubbing it up against his head, (just like cats do).

To the others, it didn't look like he was doing anything wrong, but Kasumi was still desperately trying to reach the cloth.

When the identity of the cloth became known. Nabiki and Akane were furious, Genma and Soun were horrified, and Happosai began to snicker perversely.

Ranma was playing with a pair of Kasumi's panties!

This was too much for the young woman. The man she just recently realized she was in love with was now playing with her dirty underwear very perversely, her family was watching him, she couldn't do any thing to stop him, and it she felt like she was going to break into tears at any moment. She gave up trying to get them away from him. So she sat up and tried hard not to let the tears fall, but she was unsuccessful.

No body knew what to do. They had never encountered a crying Kasumi as far as they could remember, and as a result had no knowledge on how to console her.

"It's okay Kasumi." Akane said as she walked over and gave her sister a hug. "I'll kill the pervert as soon as he gets out from under there."

"Please don't." SNIFFLE "He's not in his right mind." SNIFFLE "He's defenseless, and don't you think that he'd run away again if you attacked him?" SNIFFLE 'I didn't want the fist time Ranma-kun sees my underwear to be with everyone else around too.'

Ranma slowly crawled out from under the bed, in order to investigate why Kasumi was crying. While crawling, she put the panties in her mouth, by the crotch, and climbed in between the two girls onto Kasumi's lap. She let out a happy purr once she got all the way on her 'throne'.

Akane looked down at Ranma, then stood up with her mallet over her head in attack position. "Hold still Kasumi-nee-chan, I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't!" She grabbed his head and held it close to her chest.

"Kasumi-nee-chan! He made you cry! He's a pervert! He needs to be punished!" Akane argued while lowering her mallet a little.

"If you want to punish someone, hit the damned Panda-Baka! It's his fault that Ranma-kun is even like this!" Kasumi held Ranma even tighter, and rubbed her cheek in his hair. Nabiki merely raised an eyebrow 'i've never see Onee-chan encourage Akane to hit someone before...though considering the target i don't blame her.' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Akane decided that following Kasumi's suggestion would be useful stress relief and hit Genma in the head as hard as she could. She smirked in satisfaction when he slumped down to the ground unconcious. "Well what do you know hitting Saotome-Oji-san made me feel a lot better!"

* * *

End

How was that good? Bad? Please tell me


	3. Day in the town

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or it's characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

Italics - dreams or emphasized word

* * *

Last time

Nabiki and Akane left for school. They left Ranma at home, thinking it was a better idea to leave him there. Soun and Genma went to see about a cure, then went to a bar to drink away their troubles. And Happosai ran off to do some serious panty thieving.

* * *

At School

"Akane! Akane over here!" Sayuri and Yuka called as they saw their friend walk through the front gates.

"Oh. Hi guys." Akane said dejectedly.

"What's the matter Akane? You sound depressed. And Ranma-kun isn't with you. Did you two have another fight or something?" Yuka asked before thinking about who she was talking to.

"Never talk about him in my presence again!" Akane screamed making them cringe in fear. "I don't care where he is! Even though the pervert is probably under Kasumi's bed again!"

"What do you mean? Why would he be under your sister's bed?" Sayuri asked.

"Never mind! I don't want to talk about, think about, hear about, or even acknowledge his god-damned existence!" Akane took the chance to escape and stormed off to her home room.

After Akane was out of ear shot, a conversation began with her as the center of it.

"So Yuka, do think Ranma really did something? Or do think she's just overreacting again?"

"I don't know. With Akane it's impossible to tell." Yuka responded to Sayuri's question. "Although, I still don't get why Akane won't just take the engagement. I know at least four hundred people that would gladly take her place. Myself included." Yuka sighed longingly as she imagined Ranma picking her up into his arms... her thoughts were interuppted when Sayuri started speaking.

"I know. He's such a hunk. Strong, handsome, fast, athletic, flexible, caring, honorable, loyal, and that curse of his gives him and understanding that no man in the world has." Sayuri listed off as she held a hand on her chin.

"Tell me something that I don't already know." Yuka mumbled as she looked around the yard

"I bought a picture of him naked from Nabiki for 5000 yen." Sayuri muttered as she looked around trying to make sure no one heard her.

"What?" Yuka asked as she had a hard time believing what she had just heard.

Any conversation after that was ended as the warning bell rang, and the girls ran off to class.

* * *

11:00 in the morning

Kasumi walked through the open market with Neko-Ranma at her heels. Usually it wasn't uncommon to see the girl walk down this particular street. But being close to Ranma meant that today everyone she passed was starring at her. And the raven haired youth down on all fours.

"Hello Tendo-san. How are you today?" Asked the man that ran the produce stand.

"I'm doing fine today. How are you?" She gave him one of her famous smiles, which just so happened to make him a lot happier that he had inherited this stand from his father all those years ago.

"Oh, I'm just f-" His friendly smile turned into a confused look as he saw Ranma rubbing against Kasumi's legs, letting off soft growls at the merchant. "What's the problem with your friend? Is he sick? Or did he hit his head?"

"Oh! Err. . . well, you see. . ." A small blush ran over her face as she remembered how he acted earlier, and the dream she had about him the night before. "He's been. . . acting like this all day. . . and nobody has been able to snap him out of it. So I decided to watch over him instead of sending him into town like this."

"Well. . .I hope he gets better soon." The merchant laughed nervously, feeling a little jealous of the youth that was so openly being affectionate with Kasumi. "Was there any thing you need Tendo-san?"

"Oh yes." Kasumi bought the groceries she needed, and then went home. Ranma following her, of course.

Kasumi and Ranma ate a fresh vegetable for lunch on the way home. When they got back though, no one was home.

"Hmm. . . Akane-chan and Nabiki-chan will still be a few hours. I wonder how long Otou-sama and Genma-Oji-sama will be. They left quite a wile ago." Kasumi was talking to herself again. Not that anyone noticed. No one noticed her, except... But he was a very silly man, and she needed someone that she could rely on to be all there when she needed help, or comforting, or being near. Although, this time Kasumi actually had a response. In the form of a 'Meow' from Ranma.

Kasumi bent down and began to scratch Ranma behind the ears. "You know Ranma-kun, I should start some supper right about now. We're having fish tonight."

Ranma gave a soft 'mew' and rubbed his head against her legs again.

"Ha, ha! It's almost like you understand me Ranma-kun!" Kasumi sent him one of her genuinely amused smiles. "It would be so nice if you could really under stand me. I do get lonely being by myself all the time."

"Meow. Meow, meow mew." 'Almost like he's trying to talk, could it be?' she thought to herself

"Hmmm? Ranma-kun, meow twice if you understand me." Kasumi still had her smile beaming beautifully at Ranma

"Meow. Meow." Ranma had his happy kitty face on as he thought he was doing good.

Kasumi's face lit-up as she thought that she would be able to talk to Ranma again. Even if it was him just meowing at her in response. "Ranma-kun, do you know why you transformed all of a sudden?"

"Meow." Ranma sadly shook his head from side to side.

"Does this mean that you are controlling the Neko-ken?" She tilted her head to one side and looked thoughtfully at the young man in front of her.

"Meow, meow." Ranma looked off to one side and shrugged his shoulders. But he didn't look back into her eyes.

"Hmmm. I see." Kasumi thought for a minute. It was obvious that this was Ranma, not too straight forward, kind of bashful, terrible liar. Yes it was a lie. How else could he understand, _and _respond, if he wasn't in control? "I see. So you have no idea what you were doing this morning?"

Ranma froze, blushed, shook his head like crazy, then started to meow in denial, and look as innocent as possible.

Kasumi giggled and scratched Ranma behind the ear. "You still can't lie even when under the Neko-ken." She giggled again as he embarrassedly looked away. "It's ok. If Ryouga can take advantage of becoming P-chan and do perverted things, you should have every right to take a vacation of sorts and act a little lewd as well."

Ranma still didn't respond. The fact that he was caught by the only non martial artist that he respected to a degree of rivaling his love for his own mother. 'Wait a minute, that means that I love Kasumi! I can't possibly love Kasumi! She deserves better than me! Wait, I just said that I love someone without stuttering. Usually I even stutter that word in my head. But it just feels right saying that I love Kasumi.' Ranma's thoughts were interrupted in the form of Kasumi asking a question.

"Ranma-kun, did you enjoy yourself this morning?" 'I hope he did.' She had a huge blush on her face, it was even bigger than the one Ukyo had gotten when Ranma had said she was cute. if Ranma's memory was right that is.

Ranma shook his head up and down enthusiastically. "Meow." 'Uh- oh. That was the wrong thing to say.' Ranma thought as he realized what he had actually agreed to.

"You dirty boy, Ranma-kun. I bet that you're going to sneak into my bed tonight, under the guise of an innocent little kitten." She giggled at the horrified expression on his face. "That's okay, I wont mind." She reached out and started to pet him behind the ears. "Ranma, you should know that I think I'm falling in love with you. It's wrong of me, because Akane-chan is your fiancé. But I just can't help but be attracted to you. I mean, you're so strong, honorable, and you have a sexy body... Oh my! Did I just say that out loud?" She couldn't believe the things she just said to him. But she just couldn't stop talking. "I want to kiss you, Ranma-kun." She slowly leaned down, until her lips were mere centimeters from his. "I'm taking you from every one else." She whispered to him as their lips touched on a gentle kiss.

Ranma simply froze in shock as Kasumi's words and actions began to ring in his head.

Now... this is Ranma we're talking about. Having Kasumi this close to him made him immobile. And you can't give Ranma something that tastes good, and not give him more.

So, when Kasumi pulled away from him, he put his hand on her shoulder, and lightly pushed her over. She let out a little eep when she fell, but not another word as Ranma leaned over her. Ranma leaned down, meowed in Kasumi's ear, and began to lick her cheeks and lips.

She started giggling at the feeling of his rough tongue on her cheek, and when it passed over her lips for the second time, she opened her mouth and caught it between her lips. She tugged playfully, and licked the tip of his tongue with hers. 'It tastes like love.'

Kasumi finally let go of his tongue, and sat up, as she heard their fathers sing their way through the front door.

Ranma vanished, and reappeared next to the koi pond. And Kasumi went to the kitchen.

As she cooked, she wondered when exactly she started having feelings for Ranma. 'I guess when he first came here. I said I didn't like younger men, but now I know better, they're so fun! When they get all flustered if they try to talk to you it just makes you want to laugh. Ranma is the worst though. Then when I was possessed, I felt like ripping him out of his clothes!' She sighed as she thought of her only obstacles. 'Akane will be the most difficult. She's so stubborn. And she's been following Nabiki around lately. The others will be easy to get rid of. None of them have Nabiki for a sister. Oh! I know. I'll just pay Nabiki to not help Akane!' And with her now in a happier mood, she hummed and continued to cook supper.

As Ranma laid next to the koi pond, a girl, covered in shadows, approached him silently a smirk playing across her lips.

"I'm home!" Akane yelled irritably as she walked through the front gate. Every one had been harassing her about Ranma all day. She had her mallet ready to crush Ranma's head if he did just the slightest little insignificant thing wrong.

Akane walked through the house like usual. First she went to her room to drop off her stuff, and change into her gi. Next the dojo for a work out. After an hour of failing to break her bricks and messing up katas, she was in an even worse mood than before. She went back to her room to get a new change of clothes, then walked to the furo for a bath.

On her way, she walked into the kitchen to say hi to Nabiki. She paused as her actions finally registered in her brain "What are you doing here? _**You're**_ not cooking tonight are you?" She asked the younger of her two older sisters in disbelief.

"No." Nabiki asked coolly. "Onee-chan asked me to stir this for a wile." She then continued her work.

"Why? Where did Kasumi-nee-chan go?" Akane was confused on why Kasumi didn't ask her to help with supper.

Nabiki smirked at Akane. She had watched her younger sister abuse, threaten, and nearly kill poor Ranma for almost two years now. She felt sorry for him, if nothing else. And, being the all-seeing mercenary she was, watched her dear older sister become infatuated with him.

"Well . . ." Nabiki started off slowly. "I accidentally knocked Ranma into the koi pond. He was all covered in mud. So Kasumi took him, or rather her, into the furo to get clean. As punishment, I have to endlessly stir this, until Kasumi gets done." She hung her head in a dramatic way, making it seem like the most horrible punishment ever. And just to piss Akane off more, she laughed in her ice-queen way. "I wonder just what kind of _**FUN **_they're having in there."

Akane had a horrified expression, mixed with worry, and pure unadulterated rage. "That damned _**HENTAI BAKA!**_ He's going to die this time!" Akane was fuming as she ran off towards the bathroom.

So consumed by her anger she never noticed Nabiki whistling innocently as she continued to stir the pot in front of her. 'This will help Onee-chan knock Akane off the compitition's list. She and Ranma-kun need a little happiness in thier lives'

* * *

End

Okay after this it's all me though I cut the figure following Kasumi and Ranma through the shopping district out seeing as i wasn't sure who it was. My guess was Nabiki but i couldn't be sure.


	4. the most perverted of them all

DISCLAIMER:I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or it's characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

Italics - dreams or emphasized word

From this chapter onwards Ranma's 'Meowing' will be 'Nyaa' which is the Japanese interpretation for cat sounds

* * *

Last time

Akane had a horrified expression, mixed with worry, and pure unadulterated rage. "That damned _**HENTAI BAKA!**_ He's going to die this time!" Akane was fuming as she ran off towards the bathroom.

So consumed by her anger she never noticed Nabiki whistling innocently as she continued to stir the pot in front of her. 'This will help Onee-chan knock Akane off the competition's list. She and Ranma-kun need a little happiness in their lives'

* * *

In the furo

Kasumi was happily scrubbing down Ranma's back as the now male cat-like martial artist purred in pleasure. "Nyaa, Nyaa" he said in his slightly higher cat voice.

Kasumi giggled as Ranma seemed to enjoy this. "Don't most cats usually hate water Ranma-kun?" she asked only to receive a shrug in response from the boy in front of her. Suddenly Ranma's ears perked up as he slowly got up and jumped in the bath tub.

"Nyaa" he whined as the audible sounds of someone running up the stairs became clearer to Kasumi's untrained ears.

Kasumi sighed in slight annoyance, something Ranma wasn't use to, as she checked to make sure nothing was out of place on her person. 'Okay my bathing suit is on properly than it shouldn't be hard to explain to Akane-chan.' With that thought in mind she brought over a dry stool and sat down waiting for Akane, while Ranma slid into the tub further hiding everything but his head.

When Akane burst through the door she screamed "Where is that damn pervert I'll kill him!"

"Akane-chan what are you doing?" Kasumi asked in a sharp tone Akane had never heard her use before.

"W-well…uh…Nabiki-nee-san…uh…told me what happened." She stuttered as her sister's piercing gaze never wavered. It was actually scaring her a bit, as if untold horrors would await her if she angered her oldest sister.

Kasumi's eyes narrowed, as Ranma silently watched everything unfold before him 'Scary' was the only thought going through his head at the moment as he watched Kasumi stare down Akane.

"And what exactly did Nabiki-chan tell you Akane-chan?" Kasumi's tone retained it's sharp edge causing Akane to gulp as she slowly backed away from her sister.

"Uh…that she had knocked Ranma into the pond…and you were cleaning him up…" she hung her head in shame as she noticed that Kasumi was still clothed, even if it was a two piece bikini. "Sorry I'll wait my turn." She turned around and quickly left the room much to Ranma's relief.

Ranma cautiously stuck his head out and whispered "Nyaa?" he waited patiently for Kasumi to say something as she seemed a little put out by what had just happened.

"Oh Ranma-kun it's not fair how some people treat you just because you're different than them." She began to scratch behind his right ear earning her a purr of satisfaction from the raven haired youth.

"Nyaa, Nyaa!" he said happily as he continued to purr.

Kasumi giggled as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Silently marveling at how soft it was 'Too bad he always wears it in a pig-tail.' She mused to herself.

A few minutes later she told Ranma it was time to get out as she needed to prepare dinner and Nabiki couldn't be left there stirring forever.

Nyaaing in sadness Ranma got out and allowed Kasumi to dry him off after he had shaken himself dry as much as he could. He blushed of course when Kasumi reached his butt and crotch. He suddenly yelped when Kasumi accidentally squeezed her hand shut in surprise "Oh my Ranma-kun I didn't know you though of me that way." She giggled when he grabbed the towel with his mouth and backed into a corner as he tried to dry himself off with the use of hands.

Kasumi giggled again as Ranma continued to fail, before she walked up to him, took the towel, and dried the rest of his body off. Of course Ranma was frozen solid as she did so, but she didn't mind. As she finished up drying his crotch off she noticed him groan. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt you Ranma-kun?" she asked innocently

Ranma only sent her a slight glare, as he stalked away in order to get his clothes. He hissed in annoyance when he realized he couldn't dress himself in his current state of mind.

Kasumi held a hand to her mouth in order to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape her lips as she watched him try and fail to dress himself as his cat-like mind kept him from moving his body like a normal human.

Kasumi once again had to step in and aid the poor boy much to his and her embarrassment. 'Ranma-kun is certainly well endowed down there now that I get a better look at it.' She thought silently to herself.

"Go on Ranma-kun why don't you wait near the table and I'll bring the food out." She said kindly as she shooed him out the door as soon as he was dressed allowing herself some privacy to change back into her normal clothing.

Ranma nodded his head and trotted down the stairs and into the living room where he curled up on a pillow and slept contently.

When Nabiki was finally relieved of stirring duty she sighed in relief as she shook her tired arms out. "My god that started to hurt." She complained as she sat next to Ranma. "Hey Ranma-kun did you and Onee-chan have some 'fun' in the bathroom?" she asked innocently knowing it would upset Akane even if Akane herself knew nothing was happening in there.

"Nyaa, nyaa" he said with a hesitant nod, he wasn't sure how to explain that they didn't do anything perverted but had still had fun.

Nabiki seemed to understand though as she frowned and muttered "Well that's boring." Ranma had a sweat drop as he listened to Nabiki whisper what she had hoped to happen in the bathroom completely forgetting he was next to her.

Lightly tugging on her sleeve he set his face into a 'what the hell are you thinking about?' look. Nabiki merely laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Did I say those things out loud?" she mumbled loud enough for Ranma to hear. She blushed when Ranma nodded his head. 'Wait a minute…Ranma nodded to my question meaning he understood what I had asked him…oh I think I know what's going on. This is most definitely going to be fun.' She thought to herself.

She pulled out a cat toy that she had carried with her in case Ranma managed to wander off and she found him. "Here Koneko-chan." She said as she waved it around in front of Ranma's face.

Try as he might Ranma soon found himself entranced by the toy as he started pawing at it. "Nyaa!" he said in joy as he continued to play around with Nabiki. The scene was found highly amusing by everyone as they watched, even Kasumi as she brought dinner in.

"Alright Nabiki-chan have mercy on poor Ranma-kun, besides dinner is ready." She smiled as she served everyone their meal. Once that was done she grabbed a plate of fish and set it before Ranma. "Here you go Ranma-kun, some fresh tuna."

Ranma mewled in happiness as he dug in to the freshly cut fish. He idly noticed Genma reaching over to try and take some, so he batted the offending hand away uncaring that his nails were slightly sharper from the Neko-ken state.

Genma winced in pain as he withdrew his hand and blew on it to cool down the swelling. "Ungrateful brat to strike his own Chichiue" he mumbled as he turned back to his own food.

Ranma hissed at him before turning back to his food causing the Tendo family to laugh. After that little incident the dinner was a relatively calm affair as everyone chatted nicely, while Akane would occasionally send a suspicious glance at Ranma every now and then.

After dinner was finished everyone left to do their own things: Soun and Genma played shogi, Nabiki went to balance the house's finances, Kasumi went to wash the dishes, Akane decided to practice some more now that she was feeling better, and Ranma climbed up to the roof and watched the stars.

When he got tired Ranma sighed and went back into the house and up to his room to go to sleep. He was followed shortly by everyone else in the household.

* * *

Ranma's dream

_Ranma watched as Kasumi took off her bikini before she slipped into the tub with him. "Nyaa?" he asked in his cat like voice before he nuzzled up to her enjoying the feeling of skin against skin._

_Kasumi giggled before she kissed him on the lips "Silly Ranma-kun you know what I want." She lightly pushed him against the side of the tub before she sat in his lap. "And I want it now." She whispered into his ear._

_Ranma shivered in delight as her sensual voice rang in his head, before he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. "Nyaa, Nyaa" he purred into her ears._

_Kasumi giggled as she adjusted herself to stick it in. "Well then Ranma-kun, allow me…" she aligned herself up and slowly allowed herself to descend onto his hardened member groaning in pleasure as she did so "It feels so good Ranma-kun" she breathed out in shallow breaths as he held her tightly to his chest._

_When she was ready she lightly pushed off of him and began to bounce as Ranma watched her in a trance._

* * *

Kasumi's dream

_Kasumi smiled seductively at a naked Ranma as she led him into the living room, her own clothes somewhere in her room. "Oh come on Ranma-kun no one is going to walk in on us. We already did it in my room, and this room's next." She said happily as he followed her with a blush on his face._

"_But…that was two hours ago what if someone does show up?" he asked nervously as he looked around hoping that no one would suddenly pop out of no where._

_Kasumi sighed in annoyance before she pushed him down onto the table and straddled him. "You worry too much Ranma-kun." And with that she began to bounce on him as she moaned in pleasure._

_They eventually used every part of the living room in their throes of passion: Kasumi with her back pushed up against a wall, her chest pinned to another wall, she used a third wall for balance as she lifted her leg as high as she could, and the fourth wall with Ranma pinned against it. They tried a number of positions on the table, and repeated those same positions all over the floor._

_As they lay down from their latest position, which was a reverse cowgirl near the T.V. Ranma looked around noticing all of the wet spots. "Let's wash this place down before the others get home."_

_Reluctantly Kasumi nodded as they headed upstairs grabbed their clothing and began to diligently scrub the living room until it was squeaky clean._

* * *

The next morning

Everyone woke up feeling nice and fresh though three people were wondering why they had such erotic dreams. Kasumi lightly smacked her face to clear her head as she busied herself with breakfast preparations hoping that her dreams from the previous night didn't distract her from her chores. 'Fantasies are nice and all but I have things to do right now' she thought pleasantly.

Ranma, who had woken up much later than Kasumi, was staring at the koi pond intently trying to clean his thoughts as memories of his dreams last night invaded his mind. 'No bad Ranma I can't think that way about Kasumi! She's too nice for things like that!' he gently pawed at his own head as images kept on appearing before his eyes. 'I'll never be able to look at Kasumi the same way ever again!' he silently whined.

Nabiki who was surprisingly the third person with erotic dreams sighed as she drank her coffee. 'Why the hell was I dreaming that?' she asked herself. Shaking her head she shrugged her shoulders. 'It was probably something I ate.' She assured herself, because though she would never admit it, the idea that she secretly hoped for something like THAT kind of scared her. Getting up she walked into the kitchen where Kasumi was busy working away. "Kasumi-Onee-chan I think there was something weird in the food I ate yesterday."

Kasumi paused as she put down what she had been about to carry out to the table. "Weird? How so?" she asked as she smiled at Nabiki.

Nabiki fidgeted around nervously which confused Kasumi 'Nabiki-chan usually doesn't get nervous about much of anything.' She was a little worried as she observed her younger sister.

"Well yesterday night I had this weird dream, and it worried me." Nabiki admitted as she looked away.

Kasumi tilted her head in confusion "A dream? What kind of dream could rattle YOU this badly?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, as she crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot.

Nabiki blushed and turned around to face the wall. "I don't want to describe it, you just need to know that it involves you, me, Akane, Ranma-kun, handcuffs, leashes, and whip-cream."

Kasumi stared at her sister blankly before quickly turning around and literally sprinted in and out of the living room carrying plates to the table "BREAKFAST!" she shouted before she sat down at her spot panting.

Nabiki blinked in surprise at the strength of her sister's voice as she took her seat. She idly noticed Kasumi scooting away from her a bit. 'Well I guess that means there was nothing funny about the food I ate.' She thought slightly mortified that she would think of something that perverted even in her dreams.

Akane watched her two sisters in confusion "What's gotten into you two? Kasumi-Onee-chan is acting as if Nabiki-Onee-chan had a contagious illness."

Kasumi coughed into her hands. "Aren't you going to be late for school Akane-chan, Nabiki-chan?" she asked politely prompting both girls to look at the clock only to widen their eyes and run out the door.

Soun simply raised an eyebrow at the whole scene "I'm sure I don't want to know what my darling daughters are doing right now, right Saotome-kun?"

"Apa" Panda-Genma said as he held up a sign (I wouldn't know!)

"Saotome-kun!" Soun yelled as he shook Genma like a rag doll.

Kasumi giggled before she beckoned Ranma over to her. "Ranma-kun we need to talk to cologne. I need to know if she has a way to view someone else's dreams."

Ranma tilted his head in confusion "Nyaa?" he began to rub his head against her legs as he questioned her with his eyes.

Kasumi smiled and rubbed his head "Nabiki seems to have had a rather… mature dream involving us and Akane. I simply wish to see the details."

Ranma seemed to be asking 'Are you sure that's a good idea?' as he continued to meow in a questioning tone.

Kasumi nodded her head once "Don't worry I plan on asking Nabiki for permission before doing anything else." She smiled reassuringly

Nodding to show he understood, he followed her out, as she began to walk towards the Nekohaten. When they arrived they were greeted by Cologne who smiled at them. "Hello Muko-dono how do you do?"

Ranma whined a bit as he looked away from the elder. Cologne laughed as Shampoo came out and latched onto Ranma in a tight hug. "Shampoo happy Airen come see Shampoo yes?" she asked in her usual broken Japanese

Ranma gave a "Nyaa" of denial but otherwise did not try to flee the clingy girl as Kasumi giggled at the scene.

"Obaa-sama I came to ask you a favor." Kasumi stated once her giggles died out.

Cologne raised an eyebrow as she observed Kasumi's body language. "What favor, and no I won't turn Muko-dono back unless he agrees to come back with us to China."

Kasumi grimaced having figured that much out but shook her head, "That's not what I really came here for. I was hoping you would have some sort of dream viewing artifact or something similar. Nabiki-chan told me about a rather disturbing dream she had, and now my curiosity is piqued."

Cologne chuckled as she motioned for Shampoo to let go of Ranma and serve the customers. "Well there are no artifacts in my current possession for that purpose, though I do know a spell that can help, but I would need to perform it myself for it to work."

Kasumi frowned "Well if she agrees to it I guess that's all right, thank you for your help Obaa-sama." when Cologne nodded Kasumi turned around and walked away, followed closely by Ranma.

"Ho, ho, ho, this is quite interesting, though it seems this attempt at marrying Shampoo and Muko-dono is a bust as well." Walking back into the kitchen she sighed before calling out. "Shampoo we'll be visiting the Tendo Dojo tonight to help that nice Kasumi girl!"

Shampoo looked into the kitchen with a surprised look adorning her face "We help homemaker-girl?"

Cologne nodded as she started cooking up the next order. "Yup it seems Nabiki had a perverted dream and now Kasumi is interested."

Shampoo smirked "Mercenary-girl is actually Pervert-girl? Big surprise that is." She giggled softly as she continued to do her job.

Cologne laughed as well as the two of them continued to do their work with ease.

* * *

Later that night

Nabiki sat on her bed listening to Cologne's instructions "Okay so I simply have to think of that particular dream and you guys will be able to see it?" she asked for clarification to which Cologne nodded. "What if I don't want you guys to see that particular dream?"

Cologne shrugged her shoulders "Then think of something else, I went through the trouble of pulling out this old spell book and I don't want that to be wasted."

Nabiki sighed in annoyance before she agreed "Fine whatever, just don't get your hopes up." She lay down on the bed as Cologne began her incantations.

Meanwhile Kasumi, Akane, and Shampoo placed a hand on Cologne's shoulder, as Kasumi placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder as well. Deciding she really wanted to know what Nabiki was dreaming about Kasumi repeated what she had been told by Nabiki.

"Akane, Me, Ranma-kun, handcuffs, leashes, and whip-cream Nabiki-chan." Shampoo, Cologne, and Akane raised an eyebrow while Ranma tilted his head in confusion. Meanwhile Nabiki's face frowned as the sudden reminder made her mind wander back to the dream.

Before she could talk she fell asleep as everyone else was pulled into her dream. Cologne looked around in satisfaction before turning to the group. "Alright gang, just a heads up, we can't interact with anything in this dream so don't bother trying, and Nabiki won't be able to hear anything you say. Just stick close together as Dreams have a nasty tendency to change as the mind wanders around."

When everyone nodded they followed Cologne as she led them through a dream version of the Tendo Dojo and into Nabiki's room. What they saw however, shocked them to the core.

**

* * *

**

Lemon

Ranma was handcuffed to the bed, naked as the day he was born with two mounds of whip cream on his nipples, as Nabiki sat on top of him his member buried deep within Nabiki's vaginal walls. "Oh yes Ranma-kun your dick feels so good inside of me!" the dream Nabiki screamed in pleasure as she pulled on two leashes. "Come on you two don't just sit there! Clean his chest with your tongues!"

The dream watchers were all red in the face as they watched the two naked forms of Kasumi and Akane come into view with leashes attached to a collar around their necks.

The two began to lick the whipped cream off of Ranma's body as he moaned in pleasure.

At the same time Nabiki started grinding her hips into Ranma's as she held onto the leashes. "Good girls now come lick your mistress!" she began moaning as the two girls came up to her and began to lick her nipples as Kasumi reached down and began to play with Nabiki's clitoris. "Oh fuck yes that feels so good!" Nabiki moaned as she began to bounce wildly on Ranma's member.

After what seemed like hours both Ranma and Nabiki finally came as they both shouted each other's names as loud as they could. "All right girls prepare to catch what you can!" she ordered as she stood up on shaky legs.

Akane lay underneath her spread legs with a waiting mouth as the cum that Ranma had poured into Nabiki's vagina poured out into Akane's waiting mouth and onto her face. After all of the cum had dripped out Nabiki ordered Akane onto her hands and knees and told Ranma to get behind her as she removed his cuffs. Eagerly she cuffed Akane's hands to the head board and her feet to Ranma's. "Fuck her doggy style Ranma-kun, make her scream nice and loud!"

Ranma nodded his head once as Akane looked absolutely desperate for is dick to be between her legs as she grinded herself into him as best she could in her current condition. "Hurry Ranma please!" she begged as Kasumi continued to lick Ranma's body.

Ranma quickly thrusted in causing Akane to scream in pleasure as he pounded into her as fast as he could. "It's so tight Akane…" he ground out as he began to moan in pleasure, only to yelp and thrust in further when Nabiki inserted a finger into his ass.

"Who said you two could talk to each other?" Nabiki asked as she thrusted her finger deeper into Ranma's anus.

Apologizing both teens continued to fuck each other, wile Nabiki told Kasumi to stop. "Slip underneath Akane and make sure she isn't lonely without someone to look at."

Nodding her head Kasumi snaked her way underneath her youngest sister and kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Nabiki in the meantime crawled to Ranma's side and turned his head to face her. Staring into his bright blue eyes she smiled as she eagerly devoured his lips with her own.

After another hour or so Ranma tensed as Akane screamed in pleasure. After a few seconds of holding his position Ranma pulled out as a load of cum dripped out of Akane's pussy and onto Kasumi's.

Nabiki smirked as she undid he cuffs and dragged them up into a standing position as she cuffed Akane to a bar above them on the ceiling with her back once again facing Ranma. "Alright Onee-chan keep yourself with Akane and Ranma-kun will pleasure you like only he can." Kasumi nodded as she continued to kiss Akane who spread her legs.

Ranma stood up and aligned himself with Kasumi's entrance as he gripped her hips. When Nabiki nodded he thrusted as hard as he could into her waiting depths and began to pound her relentlessly. Of course due to her position with Akane each of Ranma's thrusts hit Akane's pussy as well as she moaned in pleasure.

Nabiki smirked as she watched them. "That's right Ranma-kun leave no room between yourself and Akane's back, and drive all the way into Onee-chan!" when he did so she grinned before standing up and hopping onto his shoulders. From there she shifted around so that her pussy was in his face "Lick me!" she ordered as she held onto the back of his head.

Not hesitating in the least Ranma began to lick her as he continued to thrust up into Kasumi's aching pussy. Eventually all four came at the same time as Nabiki undid their cuffs and all four fell onto the bed.

Nabiki smiled and nodded at Akane who picked up a can of whipped cream. Spraying it all over Ranma's body and tossed the can aside and began to lick the left side of his chest. Kasumi smiled and began to lick the right side of his chest. While Nabiki licked everything below the waist.

Ranma groaned in pleasure as they did this, as he began fondling Kasumi's and Akane's breasts. While lip locking with Kasumi. When he was once again clean of whipped cream Nabiki lay on her side and motioned for Ranma to enter her. "I just want to sleep like this…with you in me. Girls find somewhere comfortable and go to sleep."

Nodding their heads Akane slipped in front of Nabiki and embraced her sister while Kasumi slipped behind Ranma and wrapped her arms around him. Slowly all four slipped off to sleep as the dream ended.

**Lemon end**

* * *

The group of dream watchers all had a hand over their noses to prevent the bleeding as the images were burned into their minds. Each had a different level of a nose bleed. Cologne being the oldest had the smallest nose bleed as a few drops dripped down. Kasumi and Akane had a small flow which they quickly stemmed. Shampoo had more trouble as it flowed much easier for her. Ranma who was by far the most inexperienced with these kind of things, was rocketed back by the explosion of blood that had escaped his nose.

"Oh my I hope Nabiki-chan doesn't want to do that in real life." Kasumi stated in worry for Nabiki's mental health if such unhealthy fantasies continued.

Shampoo nodded her head rapidly "Yes idea is too, too perverted, even for Shampoo." She quickly covered her nose again as it began to leak more blood.

Akane tilted her head back as she pinched her nose "I can't believe Nabiki-Onee-chan was capable of dreaming something that perverted." She mumbled.

Ranma slowly rose to his feet and shook his head "Nyaa, Nyaa" he whimpered.

Cologne nodded her head slowly "Indeed child even I did not foresee this." She looked around and noted that everything was getting fuzzy "Well then it looks like it's time to leave, everyone hold on!" she called out as she canceled the spell.

When they all found themselves back in Nabiki's room, looking into Nabiki's smirking face they all instinctively moved away from her. Laughing Nabiki slapped her knee "You should see the looks on your faces!" she continued to laugh as all of them became red in the face.

Shampoo growled at the older girl "Mercenary girl should know place!" she warned as she advanced on Nabiki.

Nabiki never lost her smile "Maybe I should buy some leashes and handcuffs oh the fun I could have with the girls and Ranma-kun!"

Shampoo froze and slowly backed away from the laughing Nabiki "You is joking…right?" she asked warily.

"Hm I wonder…" Nabiki trailed off as she smirked evilly at them. She suddenly placed her fist into her hand and smiled "Oh wait, I don't need to buy anything…" she trailed off as she pulled out a box from under her bed "I already have them!" she said joyously as she showed the leashes and handcuffs in the box.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the group screamed as they ran away to hide in the Nekohaten hoping above all hope this was some kind of sick joke on Nabiki's part.

Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief once she was in the Nekohaten "I think I'll stay here for the night if that's all right with you Obaa-sama." Akane and Ranma both nodded in agreement as they didn't want to chance going back near Nabiki for a bit.

Shampoo nodded rapidly "Yes Mercenary-girl is too, too scary right now. Shampoo no want part of pervert fantasy."

Cologne breathed out a sigh of relief "Indeed, all of you can stay the night. I just hope Nabiki did that to scare us and was not actually serious."

* * *

Meanwhile

Nabiki was laughing loudly as she rolled around on the floor "That'll show them to view my dreams without permission!" she calmed herself down and pushed the box back underneath her bed. 'I think I'll keep that just incase.' She smiled before she lay back down on the bed.

Soun simply stuck his head in "Nabiki-chan where is everyone else?"

Nabiki smiled at her father "Oh they're all at the Nekohaten tonight, they said they had something to discuss with Cologne."

Soun shrugged "If you say so. Good night Nabiki-chan" he left and went to sleep in his own room

Nabiki smiled as she felt herself drift off to sleep 'I think I can scare them for a while with this one.' And with that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

End

There you go! The next chapter of Ranma's Neko curse: redone!

I hope everyone liked this one. I don't know why but I got this idea and figured I would try to make it work.


	5. morning after

DISCLAIMER: I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or its characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

Italics - dreams or emphasized word

From this chapter onwards Ranma's 'Meowing' will be 'Nyaa' which is the Japanese interpretation for cat sounds

* * *

Last time

_Nabiki was laughing loudly as she rolled around on the floor "That'll show them to view my dreams without permission!" she calmed herself down and pushed the box back underneath her bed. 'I think I'll keep that just incase.' She smiled before she lay back down on the bed._

_Soun simply stuck his head in "Nabiki-chan where is everyone else?"_

_Nabiki smiled at her father "Oh they're all at the Nekohaten tonight, they said they had something to discuss with Cologne."_

_Soun shrugged "If you say so. Good night Nabiki-chan" he left and went to sleep in his own room_

_Nabiki smiled as she felt herself drift off to sleep 'I think I can scare them for a while with this one.' And with that thought she fell asleep._

* * *

The next morning: Nekohaten

Ranma woke up slowly as he had been enjoying a nice Nabiki free dream involving himself, Kasumi, and a nice quiet picnic at the park. Stretching out he froze when he heard someone moan. 'What was that?' he thought fearfully as he took the time to look around himself. 'This isn't my room' he realized after a moment's thought.

Turning to face the sound he was treated to the sight of Kasumi laying comfortably on a sleeping bag that Cologne had thoughtfully provided for her. Yawning cutely Kasumi sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Ranma-kun did you sleep well?" she asked as she gave him her usual smile.

Ranma nodded his head happily as he nuzzled her hand affectionately "Nyaa, nyaa!" he meowed causing her to giggle.

"I take that as I yes then. Well then I guess I should go see if Obaa-san needs help in the kitchen." With that said Kasumi got up, stretched and walked down into the kitchen to see if she could help Cologne cook breakfast.

Ranma having been left alone decided that he would go see how everyone else was doing after such a weird night. 'First stop, Akane' he thought to himself as he began making his way over to where Akane had fallen asleep.

Oddly enough she had fallen asleep on the couch 'I expected her to sleep on the ground like the rest of us.' Ranma mused to himself as he took a seat near her.

"Stay…away from me…hentai…" she mumbled to herself in her sleep causing Ranma to sweat drop as he took a few steps back.

'Uh…is she talking about me?' he thought to himself as he tilted his head to the side. Shaking his head figuring that he probably didn't want to hear anymore of her sleep talking Ranma decided to check in on Kasumi to see what was cooking, decidedly against going near Shampoo so early in the morning. 'Besides she'd probably try to drag me into her bed or something like that.' He mused to himself.

As he neared the kitchen the tantalizing aroma of freshly cooked food drifted into his nose as his mouth began to water. 'That smells so good.' He thought as he made his way into the kitchen and sat near the door.

Cologne having sensed his presence turned her head and chuckled. "Do not worry your little head Muko-dono breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you go wait in the dining room the others will be down shortly.

Although he didn't like the 'little' part, Ranma nodded and trotted out of the kitchen and into the dining room where he was treated to the sight of Mousse hugging a chair professing his love to Shampoo.

Ranma lightly shook his head in bewilderment 'I don't think I will ever know how that guy could mistake a chair for the woman he loves.' His inner musings were cut short when Mousse noticed his presence and pulled out his glasses.

"Gah! Saotome, how dare you show your womanizing face around me!" he pulled out numerous daggers from his sleeves and prepared himself. "I'll end you right here and free my darling Shampoo from your vile clutches!" he shouted as he threw said daggers at the cat-like boy.

Jumping out of the way Ranma wasted no time and charged forward using his cat like agility to his advantage as he weaved a path through the onslaught of weaponry the Mousse pulled out of his sleeves.

It was over in a flash as Ranma sent the blind Amazon male flying out the door and into the garbage heap conveniently right outside the restaurant. Ranma stuck his nose into the air and turned way from the fallen warrior as Shampoo walked into the room.

"Aiyaa! Duck-boy try fight Airen again?" she asked in her usual broken Japanese, which although he found it cute on occasion, Ranma found annoying as he knew Shampoo could speak better if she had half the mind to do so.

Ranma merely shrugged as a response as he climbed into an empty seat and waited as Akane walked in with a small frown, having apparently been thinking about last night. "Good morning." She mumbled.

Shampoo and Ranma merely nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the blue-haired girl. Before going back to what they had been doing. Ranma, waiting for food, and Shampoo poking Mousse's body with a stick.

Fifteen minutes later Kasumi and Cologne walked out carrying breakfast which consisted of a traditional Japanese breakfast. "Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called out happily as she herself took a seat next to Ranma.

Akane nodded her head as she took the seat across from Ranma while Shampoo sat on his other side. Mousse situated himself on Shampoo's open side while Cologne took her seat at the head of the table. "Itadakimasu!" they called out before beginning their meal with light conversation permeating the pleasant meal.

When the meal was over Ranma sighed as he looked around the room. 'I wonder if the old ghoul has a cure?' he thought to himself sadly as he reflected on his current predicament.

Cologne noticed his actions and cackled. "It's no use Muko-dono only I know how to reverse the spell that has been cast on you. And you know full well what I want from you if I am to cure you."

Ranma glared at her before turning his head away "Nyaa!" he stated obviously his equivalent of 'No way!'

Cologne shrugged her shoulders "Alright then if that's the way you want to be." Turning away from him she busied herself by preparing the restaurant for business.

Ranma stuck his tongue out at her only to wince as she smacked him on the head with her cane. "Nyaa~!" he yowled piteously as he fell onto the ground.

Kasumi giggled as she knelt next to Ranma and began to rub the spot Cologne had struck. "There, there Ranma-kun it's alright" she said soothingly as he began to purr in contentment much to Shampoo's ire.

"Is no fair first home wrecker now home maker Airen always go for Tendo girl Shampoo no know why!" she paused as she took the time to think a bit about it. "Actually Shampoo think she know why any boy go after Home maker girl Kasumi."

Cologne chuckled "Indeed child Kasumi-san is indeed a very beautiful woman both in body and in spirit. Her future husband, whoever he may be, will be a very lucky man." Cologne paused as an idle thought passed through her mind. Thinking it over, she shook her head. 'Kasumi-san is too traditional for that kind of thing.' She chuckled to herself as another thought came to mind 'I wonder how she would react if I asked her?'

Shaking her head once more Cologne looked up when Kasumi called out to her. "Obaa-san Akane-chan, Ranma-kun, and I are going to head out. We don't want our Otou-san to worry about us." She faintly heard Akane mutter "Speak for your self Kasumi-nee-san."

Smiling she called back "Okay dears come back soon" chuckling she returned to her duties.

As the trio made their way home Akane glanced at both of her companions. "Alright everyone agreed that no one is to mention what we saw near Nabiki-nee-chan right?" Both Kasumi and Ranma nodded their heads rapidly not wanting anything to do with Nabiki's little dream.

Kasumi sighed as she announced their return as she walked into the living room Ranma not far behind her while Akane went to change into her Gi. Ranma quickly noted that Genma was glaring at him and hissed in annoyance.

Genma snarled back and stood up as if to jump at his son. "You ungrateful brat why do you insist on staying like that? Buckle down like a man should and take responsibility!" he roared as he jumped at Ranma fully intent on beating his son down.

Ranma hissed in anger as he jumped away and raked his claws along Genma's back, not giving Genma any time to recover Ranma quickly batted Genma out of the room and into the koi pond in the back yard. When Genma did not come back Ranma calmed down and curled up near Kasumi's spot at the table.

He didn't get to relax long when Nabiki came into the room and sat down next to him. Glancing warily at her he let out a quiet "Nyaa?" obviously questioning her decision to sit next to him instead of her usual spot.

Nabiki grinned down at him and licked her lips. "Well I just wanted to let you know Ranma-kun…" she licked her lips again sending a shiver down Ranma's spine. "…that I decided to buy some things to make that dream of mine a reality." She giggled as Ranma's face went deathly pale as he bolted out the door and onto the roof for some relative safety.

Soun looked up from his morning newspaper and looked around. "Where did Ranma-kun go?" he asked lightly.

Nabiki giggled "On the roof Otou-chan"

Soun shrugged his shoulders as he went back to reading "The boy must have a lot on his mind if he went to the roof."

Nabiki smirked to herself as she thought 'You have no idea how right you are Otou-chan.' Her grin threatened to split her face as Akane sweat dropped having just walked into the room.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked out loud.

Soun shook his head eyes not leaving the paper "Most like not Akane-chan most likely not."

Akane decided that it was probably for the best to leave it at that and made her way into the dojo where she began to work out. 'Nabiki-nee-chan is really starting to creep me out.' She idly thought to herself unaware that two others shared her thoughts.

Kasumi who had what some people called the "Mother's ears," hearing so good that they heard anything said within their home, had heard Nabiki's declaration and was silently hoping that it was some sort of crude joke Nabiki was playing.

Ranma was having similar thoughts as he sat on the roof over looking the Tendo yard. 'Geez Nabiki doesn't even need martial arts to force others to do what she wants, now she even has more leverage over me.' Never let it be said that Ranma didn't understand tactics. 'Hopefully she won't take advantage of it I really don't want to be roped into anything remotely similar to that dream.'

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a very familiar shout "Ranma prepare to die!"

* * *

End

Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but, well school is hard right now. I'm not doing so well in my AP Calculus class so I've been trying to get better. (Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be working as I seem to mess up on all of my tests.)

Anyways I want everyone to know that I am a very slow updater during the school year, for those who hadn't already figured it out yet.

I would also like to point out that Fanfiction has deleted my story Way of the Pervert I guess they didn't like me trying to redo that story despite the author having obviously abandoned it. I will try to modify what I had and repost at an unknown time.

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. "I am the sword" "I am the shield" "And I am the hand that guides them."

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber. "You want me to jump three stories into the air?" "And you want me to work on silent casting?"

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. "Why do I have to hold myself back this much again?" he asked. "Because…it'll be funnier that way" was her simple response. Will start after meeting Chopper but before Alabasta


	6. Pchan meet Tora

DISCLAIMER: I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or its characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

_Italics_ - dreams or emphasized word

I can't remember if Ryouga has ever seen Neko-Ranma before so for the sake of this story let's assume he hasn't.

Ok just so everyone knows it's getting really hard to come up with good ideas for this so forgive me if it isn't very good or too short for your liking.

* * *

Last time

_Ranma was having similar thoughts as he sat on the roof over looking the Tendo yard. 'Geez Nabiki doesn't even need martial arts to force others to do what she wants, now she even has more leverage over me.' Never let it be said that Ranma didn't understand tactics. 'Hopefully she won't take advantage of it I really don't want to be roped into anything remotely similar to that dream.'_

_He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a very familiar shout "Ranma prepare to die!"_

* * *

P-chan meet Tora

Ranma reacted instantly and sprang away from his position just as Ryouga's foot came within inches of his head. "Nyaa!" Ranma hissed in annoyance as he charged the eternally lost boy.

Ryouga stared at Ranma's approaching form a little too long as he processed what he had heard. "Nyaa?" he mumbled just in time to take a Ki claw to the face. The cut was shallow barely leaving a mark on the lost boy. "God damn it, that fucking hurt! Ranma quit acting like a god damned cat and fight me like a man!"

Ranma hissed as he jumped off the roof and landed in the garden. "Nyaa, Nyaa!" Ryouga honestly had no idea what Ranma meant but as always he took it as an insult and growled.

"I don't know what you said Ranma but take it back!" with a battle cry he launched himself into the fray as he and Ranma tumbled around the yard in a flurry of fists, feet, and claws.

Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen to see what was going on. "Ranma-kun, what's wrong?" upon seeing the dust cloud that was the two fighters, Kasumi frowned when she recognized who exactly Ranma was fighting. At first she tried to be civil "Alright you two settle down!" she called out. They didn't stop. Frowning she tried a few more times, when the failed to comply for the fifth time, she sighed and prepared to go out there and convince them to stop. However when she heard a yowl of pain, Ranma having apparently hit his own head on a patch of hard earth, though Kasumi didn't know that, Kasumi snapped picked up a frying pan, took aim, and threw it as hard as she could…which was apparently very hard. There was a very loud clanging noise as Ryouga yelled in pain as his hands flew up to his throbbing head.

Ryouga, who had been completely oblivious to his surroundings, was taken by surprise when a frying pan of all things came out of no where and smacked him right between the eyes. "Ow! What the hell, who threw a frying pan at me?" he muttered as he held the offending object in his hand. He was allowed no further thoughts as he was suddenly grabbed by the ears and hauled onto his feet. Ryouga blinked in surprise when he noticed that it was Kasumi, shy demure, Kasumi who had dragged him to his feet by the ears. 'What's going on?' he asked himself as Kasumi opened her mouth to speak.

"Just what do you think you're doing to Ranma-kun?" Kasumi scolded as she held Ryouga's ear close to her mouth, causing him to wince as she wasn't exactly whispering. "Now you better have a really good reason for picking on Ranma-kun like that, he's never done anything to warrant this hostility towards you Ryouga!" Ryouga opened his mouth to protest, but Kasumi didn't give him a chance to. "Don't give me some cock and bull story about him making your life a living hell! You seem awfully happy whenever Akane-chan hugs you to her bosom P-Chan!" Ryouga snapped his mouth shut as he stared in horror at the spiteful woman in front of him, this wasn't Kasumi, and there was no way the saintly Kasumi could create an aura this terrifying.

Gulping Ryouga managed to get away from her grasp and did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he bowed deeply and apologized "I am terribly sorry for disrupting the quiet of your home it won't happen again." Still bowing Ryouga took three steps back before he stood straight and jumped away, never once looking her in the eye. However once out of hearing range he cursed "Damn it, what the hell is going? On Kasumi-san is acting like Akane-san does when Ranma hits me when I'm P-chan!" Thinking back to the fight he realized that Ranma never once used any of his signature moves nor did he say a single word other than Nyaa. "Something's weird and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." His mind made up he smirked and turned left. Only to pause when he noticed a street sign in Russian "Wait…how did I get to Russia?" he asked himself quietly as he stood in the center of Moscow.

* * *

In the Tendo residence

Kasumi grumbled under her breath as she looked around to make sure Ryouga didn't somehow get lost and end up back in the yard. "Honestly the nerve of that boy barging in here like he owns the place." Ranma suppressed a cat enhanced chuckle as Kasumi reminded him of an irate mother at the moment.

"What's so funny Ranma-kun?" she asked sweetly…too sweetly. Ranma quickly shook his head as he shrank away from the older girl.

"Nyaa! Nyaa!" he yowled quickly as he backed away from her. Kasumi smiled serenely down at him as she patted him on the head "Good if you had said something mean I might have to punish you." Kasumi's tone of voice scared Ranma more than Akane's mallet ever had as he vowed to stay on Kasumi's good side.

Bored out of his mind Ranma decided to see if he could re-teach himself basic human motor functions. With his natural stubbornness he set to work with his first task, extending his arms to either side. 'Okay, just extend my arms a little bit at a time…' his thoughts trailed as his cat like instincts started to take over making his body feel unnatural braking his concentration, this had the added effect of knocking him off balance as he ungracefully fell on his ass. 'Damn it…alright looks like it'll take a while.' He thought sourly as he got up and tried again.

He spent the rest of the day trying to get his boy under control since he wouldn't be getting cured anytime soon. 'I'll never bow to the old ghoul's wishes even if it means being stuck like this forever.' He thought as he once again lost his balance having gotten his arms to extend a little further than before. 'Bit by bit I'm regaining control over my arms twenty more and it should be good.' He thought as he continued his practice

An hour later, Kasumi patted him on the head as she joined him in the yard "what are you doing Ranma-kun?" she asked politely tilting her head indicating her confusion.

Ranma glanced at her for a few seconds before he started trying to extend his arms again giving off a "Nyaa~" Kasumi watched as Ranma's arms extended further and further until it was fully extended. "Nyaa! Nyaa!" Ranma shouted out excitedly. Kasumi thought it over and realized what he was doing. With a smile she asked "How many tries did that take?"

Ranma looked at her and used his new found control over his arms to draw one-hundred in the dirt. Kasumi smiled affectionately as she kissed Ranma's cheek "That's amazing Ranma-kun you'll be back to normal in no time!" she said excitedly. Ranma nodded his head enthusiastically once he regained control over his blushing cheeks. "Nyaa~!"

When dinner time came around Ranma happily ate the fish given to him by Kasumi the smile on his face having never disappeared since his recent successes in regaining human mobility. Following his success over his arms he managed to get control over his fingers to the point where he could bend them. Akane stared at him in confusion "Hey doesn't Ranma seem happier than usual?" she asked out loud causing everyone to turn towards her.

Nabiki glanced at Ranma who had ignored the question and continued to happily eat his meal. "I don't know Akane. He always seemed to be a pretty happy kitty as it is. I mean wouldn't you be happy if you were given your favorite food for dinner?"

Akane shrugged her shoulders and mumbled "I guess so." All of a sudden they heard a 'Poof!' startled the Tendo family plus Genma looked around in surprise. Glancing at Ranma's position they noticed a rather small cloud of smoke where Ranma had been.

"What the hell happened to me Nyaa?" his higher cat influenced voice asked. Eyes widening in shock everyone paid more detail to the cloud as Soun's eyes started to water. "Wah Ranma-kun overcame the curse for Akane's sake the school will definitely be united!"

Kasumi rubbed her hands anxiously as she watched for movement in the cloud "Oh I hope he's alright" she muttered softly. She didn't expect him to answer her though.

"It's alright Kasumi I'm nyaaot hurt but…why does everything seem so big right nyaaow?" Everyone stared in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal a rather different sight than they were expecting. Ranma was there…or at least they thought it was Ranma, for in the place he had been there was a black furred Burmese breed cat. The cat looked around and spoke "Hey is everything alright you guys look like you've seen a ghost Nyaa."

Kasumi hesitantly muttered "Ranma-kun?" The cat nodded his head "Yeah that's me Nyaa." Kasumi couldn't help it she fainted.

This seemed to bring everyone out of their stupors as Soun began to check on Kasumi as Akane and Nabiki surrounded Ranma, Genma sitting back and eating everyone else's food. "Ranma is that really you?" Akane asked quietly as she stared at him.

"Yeah why are you asking Nyaa?" Ranma tilted his head, an act that was overly cute on his current body.

Nabiki stared at him and brought out a mirror "Ranma-kun…you're a cat…" she trailed off unsure how to continue. Ranma stared at his reflection for a minute or so trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"I can't believe it…I'm a cat and I'm nyaaot freaking out Nyaa." Taking a look outside, he noticed that the moon was full. "Hey…I think it's because of the moon I'm like this." he suggested as he pointed a paw at the moon.

Nabiki looked at the moon then back at Ranma "Well…it is possible…I guess." She conceded though she didn't really want to believe it. 'I can't believe it he's like some sort of werecat now? What's next a werecheetah or something similarly outrageous?' Luckily for her the gods of chaos only liked to mess with people who voiced their incredulity.

Akane was still unsure though so she grabbed a cup of cold water and poured it on him. "Nyaa! That's cold!" Ranma's now feminine voice screamed as his fur turned red and Ranma went from being a he, to being a she. "Akane why did you do that Nyaa?" she whined as she shook out her fur. Shivering she jumped onto Kasumi's stomach and curled up into a ball enjoying the warmth her body gave off. The extra weight was enough to rouse Kasumi who groggily opened her eyes only to see a mop of red fur on her stomach. "Hi Kasumi Nyaa." Ranma said happily as she nuzzled Kasumi's hand which had come up to pat her on the head.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked quietly as she sat up Ranma shifting into a more comfortable spot on her lap enjoying the feeling of Kasumi's fingers running through her fur. "The one and only Nyaa." Kasumi could feel the smirk coming off of Ranma as she smiled. Taking the time to explain everything again the family sat around Ranma trying to figure out what to do about the newfound condition.

"Well I don't think I can turn people into something like me…though I really don't want to test that out Nyaa." Ranma, now male, mumbled as the topic of could he turn others into something like him arose. There were many nods of agreement none of them really wanting to test that particular idea.

"So…where am I going to be sleeping Nyaa?" it was meant to be an innocent question he thought could easily be answered by 'The same place you always sleep.' After all he just wanted to be sure. However he wasn't prepared for the answer he received.

"You'll be sleeping in my room Ranma-kun." Ranma stared at Kasumi in shock having not expected that answer from her at all. Everyone else was of a similar line of thought, as everyone's eyes widened to the extent that it looked as if they might pop out of their heads.

However before they could recover there was a loud "Bwee, bwee!" as Ryouga, in pig form dashed at the cat he knew to be Ranma with the full intent of killing him. Reacting instantly Ranma jumped over Ryouga's blind charge, as Akane called out for him to stop bullying P-chan.

"Can't you see he's trying to hurt me Nyaa?" Ranma called out in exasperation as he clawed Ryouga's back a little causing him to grunt in pain. Kasumi placed a hand on Akane's shoulder when she rose to hit Ranma.

"He's right Akane-chan Ranma has full rights to defend himself from that vicious pet of yours." Kasumi's voice was commanding as she squeezed Akane's shoulder tightly.

"But P-chan is just a pig! What harm could he do to Ranma?" Akane's desperate pleas to get Kasumi to see her side fell on deaf ears as Kasumi merely sighed.

"Akane-chan why don't you give P-chan a bath after Ranma knocks him out?" she suggested as the injuries finally started to wear Ryouga out. Kasumi calmly stood up and walked over to the pair as Ranma sat aside. "P-chan, meet my new pet Tora-chan."

* * *

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. At first I wasn't sure if I should go with the whole transform into a cat thing but I thought it over and figured it might work. Anyways I'm running out of ideas for this story so I think I'll finish it within the next two chapters or so. One more with Ranma as a cat, and another with him regaining his human mobility.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	7. An Explanation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or its characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

Italics - dreams or emphasized word

Ok just so everyone knows it's getting really hard to come up with good ideas for this so forgive me if it isn't very good or too short for your liking.

Current results for the poll on my FF13 idea (Where Naruto should meet the gang):

Somewhere on pulse – 8

Somewhere on Cocoon – 6

In the fifth ark – 4

* * *

Last time

"_But P-chan is just a pig! What harm could he do to Ranma?" Akane's desperate pleas to get Kasumi to see her side fell on deaf ears as Kasumi merely sighed._

"_Akane-chan why don't you give P-chan a bath after Ranma knocks him out?" she suggested as the injuries finally started to wear Ryouga out. Kasumi calmly stood up and walked over to the pair as Ranma sat aside. "P-chan, meet my new pet Tora-chan." _

* * *

An explanation

Ranma shifted around uncomfortably as he looked around Kasumi's room, having been brought up after his little scuffle with Ryouga. "I can't believe I'm staying in here with Kasumi Nyaa." He mumbled in a shy tone as dirty thoughts began to run through his head. "Bad Ranma Nyaa!" he whined as he beat himself over the head with his paws.

"What are you doing Ranma-kun?" Kasumi's angelic voice asked as she stared at Ranma in amusement. "I hope you're not having dirty thoughts about me." She giggled as Ranma desperately tried to deny it. "Relax Ranma-kun I was joking, I know you wouldn't force yourself on me…though you might if I asked…" the last part was supposed to be a whisper but Ranma still heard it and blushed as images started filling his head.

"Kasumi Nyaa! Stop teasing me Nyaa!" He cried out as he covered his face with his paws utterly embarrassed.

Giggling once more Kasumi patted him on the head "Sorry Ranma-kun I couldn't resist. However, we really should go to Cologne tomorrow to see if she knew this would happen and to learn about anything else we should be wary of."

Ranma nodded his head and looked out the window admiring the view Kasumi had of the city. "I never knew you had such a nice…view…Nyaa." As he spoke he had turned back to Kasumi only to freeze as he watched her undress. "KASUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING NYAA!" he screamed as he spun around and stared at the door.

Kasumi glanced at him and blushed. "Sorry Ranma-kun I forgot you were there." She answered in a sheepish tone. Hurrying to finish changing, she quickly slipped into her pajamas and got into bed. "I'm decent Ranma-kun." She declared as she glanced at him again.

Ranma slowly turned his head towards her. "Okay Kasumi Nyaa I believe you Nyaa." He hopped over to the bed and curled up at her feet. "Just don't kick me Nyaa." He said jokingly.

Kasumi smiled as she patted him on the head. "Good night Ranma-kun." She said softly before falling asleep, ignoring the scream that came from the bathroom. 'Serves the stupid pig right' she thought as she drifted off.

Ranma smiled and nuzzled her feet. "Good Nyaight Kasumi Nyaa." He said happily as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning

Ranma woke to the feeling of weightlessness as he yawned loudly. "Oh Ranma-kun you're up." Kasumi's voice stated as she patted him on the head "Did you sleep well?"

Ranma looked around a bit and realized that Kasumi was carrying him in her arms. "What time is it Nyaa?" he asked sleepily unused to getting up on his own. "Are we heading over to the Nyekohaten Nyaa?" he asked as his focus sharpened as he shook himself awake.

Kasumi smiled as she continued walking ignoring the bystanders commenting on her talking cat. "Yes we're heading over there right now and it's seven in the morning." She glanced down at him again "Feels good to wake up normally for once doesn't it?" she asked lightly knowing he rarely ever did.

Ranma smiled and nuzzled her hand "Yeah it felt great Nyaa and I have more energy than ever Nyaa" he replied enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face. "However…I am surprised Nyaa. I didn't turn back once the full moon left Nyaa."

Kasumi mulled it over as well as she ran her fingers through his fur. "You're right Ranma-kun, all the more reason to visit Cologne." And with that in mind she picked up the pace ever so slightly.

When they reached the café Cologne was already waiting for them "I see you were transformed Muko-dono." She said in her usual knowing tone. "I suppose you want some answers."

"Damn right I do." He was tapped on the nose rather harshly by Kasumi who sent him a disapproving glance. "Eh…I mean…you bet I am." He chuckled nervously as Kasumi held her stare for a while longer thoroughly amusing Cologne.

"I see Kasumi-chan has you on a short leash Muko-dono." She cackled as Shampoo walked into the room.

"Great-grandmother, you wanted to see Shampoo?" she asked before noticing Kasumi and Ranma. "Aiya…Airen turn into cat?" she asked pointing at Ranma to which Kasumi slowly nodded.

"Yes Ranma-kun has been turned into a cat…though he can talk to us now." She set him down on the table and took a seat. "But that is not what we came for. Cologne…are there any other things we should know about this little spell you've casted?" she asked sternly.

Cologne sighed as she took a seat "Shampoo fetch some tea for our guests." When the younger Amazon nodded and headed into the kitchen Cologne turned back to Kasumi and sighed. "Yes there are a few things you should be aware of. First, if Ranma accidentally bites anyone they will be turned into werecats much like Ranma as I'm sure you've noticed. Second, over time he will gain control of the transformations going so far as to obtain a hybrid form. Third, silver is harmful to him in beast and hybrid forms. And fourth, he should have a stronger sex drive in his hybrid form on nights of full moons."

Kasumi's face reddened as she asked "How much stronger?" 'I hope it isn't too bad.' She thought with crossed fingers underneath the table. Ranma who had been quietly drinking some cream as the two talked nearly choked.

Cologne sighed as she rubbed her forehead "Think…strong enough to sleep with all of his fiancés currently in Nerima and still be ready for more." There wasn't a hint of a joke in her voice as all activity stopped as the three younger teens stared at her in shock.

Shampoo stared at Kasumi for a minute before asking "You share with Shampoo yes?" she was blunt and to the point as always, Ranma noted as his face heated up to dangerous levels.

Worse yet for the poor boy Kasumi seemed to be thinking it over as she began to mumble. "He's going to be that sexually driven?" she asked herself quietly unaware that she was speaking aloud. "I mean normally I wouldn't even consider sharing, but if he's going to be that eager, I'm not sure if I'd be able to keep up…maybe I should share…"

"KASUMI NYAA!" Ranma cried out in horror at what she was considering as Cologne cackled madly to his left.

Shampoo merely grinned "Aiya! Homemaker is much nicer than Home wrecker!" she shouted jubilantly as she hugged the older girl saying thank you over and over again. Kasumi smiled and rubbed the younger girl's back.

"Alright, alright I'll share…but only when he's in hybrid mode during the full moon! Otherwise he's mine!" she shouted as she held onto Ranma possessively, causing everyone to sweat drop.

Ranma shook his head in amusement as he turned towards Cologne "I've been wondering…can I talk to cats Nyaa?" he asked curiously as he hadn't so much as seen another cat since his transformation.

Cologne rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she considered the question. "Well…there's only one way to find out." She stated as she grabbed a glass of water and threw it onto Shampoo who immediately changed into a cat. "NYAA!" she hissed loudly as she flailed around in her clothes for a bit trying to get out.

Ranma perked up as he listened to Shampoo's angry hissing. "She's screaming 'why did you do that Great-grandmother?' Nyaa and she's cursing up a storm as well Nyaa." He said as he continued to listen to the angry cat that was Shampoo.

Cologne raised an eyebrow "Oh…so you can understand cats…that's interesting I wasn't aware the spell did that to someone." She mumbled audibly as she pulled out some paper and wrote it down. "Well that takes care of that, you'd better run along now Muko-dono, it's mating season for cats right now and I don't know if it affects Shampoo."

Kasumi and Ranma nodded as they stood up and left the café. "Well now… at least we know somewhat what to expect for a while." Kasumi stated as she carried Ranma. Ranma nodded in agreement as they headed back towards the Dojo. "Ranma-kun is Ukyo still out of town for that competition she was entering?"

Ranma nodded his furry head and smiled "Yeah it was a cooking contest of some sort. She said she wouldn't be back until the end of the month Nyaa." Ranma glanced around a bit before speaking again. "I think we should tell her what happened when she gets back Nyaa." He said as he thought about his friend.

Kasumi nodded her head in agreement. "You're right…it wouldn't be fair to her if she wasn't given prior warning about the situation when she came back to Nerima." She sighed heavily as they entered the Dojo finding that everyone was lying on the ground groaning. "Oh my, what happened here?"

As one everyone in the room screamed "WE'RE HUNGRY!"

Kasumi blinked in surprise as she glanced towards the kitchen. "But I made breakfast and left it in the kitchen for you." She stated as she pointed towards the kitchen door.

Blinking in shock Nabiki ran into the kitchen and found a pot of rice sitting on the counter along with other dishes made for breakfast. "Kasumi-nee-san was right breakfast was here the whole time!" she shouted as she grabbed a plate for herself and began to dig in. Everyone scrambling to follow her example as Kasumi and Ranma made their way towards the living room to relax.

Ranma nuzzled Kasumi's hands as they sat down and she began to run her fingers through his fur. "Kasumi…I love you Nyaa." Ranma said quietly as he licked the palm of her hand making her smile as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"I love you too Ranma-kun, now and forever." Just then their family walked into the room and sat at the table. "Everyone…we went to the Amazons to fins out more about this little spell that Cologne has cast and found out some interesting things I think we should all be aware of…" she trailed off as she began to explain what she had learned from the elder Amazon.

* * *

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Reviews will also be counted for votes for those of you too lazy to go to my profile to vote.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	8. I'm a werecat Nyaa!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or its characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

Italics - dreams or emphasized word

Ok just so everyone knows it's getting really hard to come up with good ideas for this so forgive me if it isn't very good or too short for your liking.

* * *

Last time

_Ranma nuzzled Kasumi's hands as they sat down and she began to run her fingers through his fur. "Kasumi…I love you Nyaa." Ranma said quietly as he licked the palm of her hand making her smile as her cheeks reddened slightly._

"_I love you too Ranma-kun, now and forever." Just then their family walked into the room and sat at the table. "Everyone…we went to the Amazons to find out more about this little spell that Cologne has cast and found out some interesting things I think we should all be aware of…" she trailed off as she began to explain what she had learned from the elder Amazon._

* * *

I'm a werecat Nyaa!

Ranma stared at his now human hands in wonder as he experimentally extended them out like he would as a human. 'I've got full human mobility in my hands.' He thought excitedly. Ranma had gone to sleep at Kasumi's feet the night before and when he woke up he had noticed that Kasumi was gone and that his head was lying on the pillow while his feet hung off the foot of the bed. 'I must've transformed during the night.' He realized as he slowly got up. "I wonder if I can speak Nyaa." Ranma tried cautiously only to grin as he realized he could speak again though with the annoying Nyaa at the end of his sentence.

"This is awesome Nyaa!" he shouted happily as he jumped out of bed happily noting that he could stand as a regular human once more. "I'm perfectly normal again Nyaa!" he paused as he considered what he had been told by Cologne. "Alright not perfectly normal." He conceded as he made his way downstairs where he could smell breakfast cooking. "Kasumi I'm human again Nyaa!" he shouted happily as he hugged the eldest Tendo sister from behind laughing the entire time.

Kasumi smiled as she turned around and hugged him back "I'm glad to hear that Ranma-kun, now go wait at the table I'm almost done." She gave him a light peck on the lips causing him to blush as he made his way towards the living room where everyone else was sitting.

"Hey everyone Nyaa." He said casually as he sat down near Kasumi's normal place of seating.

Nabiki idly waved in the general direction she had heard his voice "Hey Ranma-kun, how's being a cat working for you?" she asked having not looked away from the T.V.

Ranma smirked as no one seemed to be paying him any attention. "Okay I guess I mean it is kind of hard, knowing that I'm some sort of werecat thing with an increased sex drive whenever there is a full moon." He smirked as Nabiki and Akane coughed on their drinks.

Both girls had snapped their heads in his direction he was certain that he had heard a snap somewhere. "Ranma-kun you're human again!" Nabiki stated in surprise.

Ranma smiled and tilted his head. "I'm a werecat Nyaa!" he said enthusiastically as he held his hand up in a paw like fashion

Akane stared suspiciously at Ranma "You're oddly calm about all of this Ranma." She stated as she pulled her arm back.

Ranma held up his hands in defense "Hey I'm just happy to look human again Nyaa!" he stated as he backed away from his former fiancé.

"Akane you better not be threatening my fiancé!" Kasumi's voiced echoed into the room sending shivers down Akane's spine.

Ranma grinned as he moved back into his seat. "She's so awesome Nyaa!" he stated with a smile. "By the way what happened to Ryouga Nyaa?" he asked curiously having not seen the black piglet around the house.

Akane huffed "Probably dead in a ditch somewhere in Russia." She stated angrily having not forgotten the shock of finding out that Ryouga and P-chan were the same.

Ryouga sneezed loudly as he looked around "Who's talking about me all the way out here in Dublin?" he asked himself as he looked around completely missing the street sign stating that he was in Rome.

Ranma chuckled "Well…he's probably alive somewhere Nyaa~." He admitted knowing first hand how stubborn Ryouga was.

Nabiki giggled and nudged his side "So how are you going to explain all this to everyone at Furinkan?" she asked curiously "After all I want to know how much I can sell to them."

Ranma chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I was planning on just saying it Nyaa…that seems to work best here in Nyerima." He confessed as he backed away from Akane who seemed to be angry about something.

Nabiki stared at him as if he were stupid, Ranma laughed to himself a bit before he stopped and hung his head. "You can sell them the how it happened stuff Nyaa."

Nabiki's eyes glittered in delight as she calculated possible profits from the information she could sell. "Could I sell some photos?" she asked genuinely curious.

Ranma stared at her for a moment taking in her hopeful visage even though it was harder to see then it normally should be. "Fine but only the ones where I actually have all of my clothing Nyaa." He replied with a sigh signifying he really didn't want her to.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called out as she brought the food out and took her seat next to Ranma who instantly kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush. "Oh my Ranma-kun you seem happy today." She noted as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I just couldn't help myself you've been so nyaice to me for the past few weeks Nyaa." Ranma stated lightly as he helped himself to some food before his father could get a chance to try and steal some.

When everyone had finished Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane all stood up and headed out the door. "See you later!" they called out as they made their way towards the school Ranma surprisingly enough opting to simply walk with them instead of hopping onto the fence as he normally did.

Nabiki had found it amusing at first as Ranma seemed to be in a really good mood his smile having never left his face. At first she chalked it up to him being human again, but quickly casted the thought aside. 'He wouldn't be this happy' she thought as she glanced at him. 'Maybe it has something to do with being a werecat?' she mused to herself as they arrived without incident. 'Okay this is weird nothing bad has happened to Ranma-kun yet.' Nabiki concluded as she looked over her shoulder every so often as they made their way through the yard.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice the oddity as Akane also began to look around "It's weird you'd think Kuno-senpai would've shown up to challenge you by now." She mentioned cautiously as if the mere mention of his name would summon him to the spot.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders as he walked on "I don't care what that loon does Nyaa, I can take him easily Nyaa." He stated with a straight face.

"Halt foul sorcerer your villainous ways end today as I Tatewaki Kuno age seventeen the blue thunder of Furinkan high school shall smite you! I strike!" Ranma blinked once before his body went on auto pilot weaving around Kuno's attacks with ease.

"You know Senpai…I'm not engaged to Akane anymore Nyaa." He stated wanting to see how the Kendoist would react. As usual Kuno…overreacted.

"Can this be true the foul sorcerer has released the fair Tendo Akane from his evil clutches? What of the pig-tailed girl?" he asked desperately.

Ranma frowned and scratched his head. "Yeah…I don't know how you've been unable to figure that one out Nyaa…she isn't interested in men Nyaa, you've turned her into a lesbian Nyaa. She told Nyabiki that you disgusted her and she would only pursue women in a romantic sense Nyaa." He turned to Nabiki who was staring in shock. Quietly he mouthed 'play along'

Shaken out of her stupor Nabiki quickly confirmed Ranma's words "That's right Kuno-chan; the pig-tailed girl utterly hates men because of you. In fact the only man she can tolerate is Ranma, and that's because he protects her on a daily basis. By the way that information will cost you one-thousand yen."

Kuno stared at the three of them in shock before he turned towards Akane. "Tendo Akane, please say it isn't so! Has the pig-tailed girl turned away from men because of me?"

Akane turned her head away "She probably did, after all any girl would get sick of men with the way you pursue them." She stated harshly as she walked into the building.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders "That's the way it is Senpai Nyaa!" he called out as he jogged into the building followed by Nabiki who glanced over her shoulder at the distraught Kendoist.

Hinako the child like teacher jumped up and down for joy when Ranma and Akane showed up on time to her class. "Hurray! Saotome-san and Tendo-san have made it to class on time for once!" she cheered as happily.

Ranma smiled "I'm glad you're happy Sensei, it seems as if I've finally managed to deal with Kuno-senpai in a timely manner Nyaa." The class all stopped what they were doing and stared at Ranma in shock, even Hinako. Ranma glanced around curiously "What is there something on my face Nyaa?" he asked as he rubbed his face a bit and looked at his hands to see if something was there.

Hiroshi, one of his friends answered his question slowly as if unsure of what he had seen. "Dude…you just sounded…I don't know…smart?" the class slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

Ranma once again glanced around at everyone. "I did?" he asked in slight surprise having not noticed it himself. "Huh…maybe it's a side effect of the spell Cologne hit me with Nyaa?" he asked himself as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Of course this statement had the effect of catching everyone's interests as they all crowded around him asking about the spell. "Ask Nyabiki I don't really feel like talking about it since class is starting Nyaa." Ranma stated as Hinako glanced at the clock and nodded her head.

* * *

After school

Ranma decided that waiting around would be a bad idea so once the bell had rung he was out the window and on his way back to the dojo. "Rather not deal with the other students Nyaa." He stated as he hopped from roof to roof.

Upon arriving at the dojo Ranma instantly headed towards where he had sensed Kasumi 'in the kitchen as always' he thought in amusement as he walked into the room. Noticing Kasumi right away he quickly made his way over to her and picked her up in his arms and twirled her around before he kissed her on the lips. "I'm home Kasumi-chan Nyaa~." He whispered into her ears.

She smiled softly at him before she kissed passionately on the lips. "Welcome back, Ranma-kun." She whispered quietly as she embraced the man she loved.

Setting her down Ranma simply held Kasumi close to him basking in her presence. "What are you cooking Nyaa?" he asked simply as he took a sniff.

Kasumi smiled fondly at him as she lightly pulled away and began to work once more. "That Ranma-kun…is a secret." She stated cheerfully as she shooed him out of the kitchen. "I'll tell you when dinner is ready." She said as he nodded his head and made his way into the garden.

Sitting on the porch Ranma smiled and lay down in a relaxed posture as he thought about the situation. "I'm going to be married to Kasumi Nyaa~…I can barely believe it Nyaa." He mumbled to himself as he held his fingers on his lips remembering the first time she had kissed him.

"Neither can I." Ranma glanced towards the voice only to find Nabiki sitting next to him. "I would've never thought that in the end you would marry Onee-san." She said as she lay down watching the clouds float by.

Ranma shifted his sight back towards the clouds. "How much did you make Nyaa?" he asked knowing there was some other reason for her to talk to him.

Nabiki grinned "I made over twenty-thousand yen" she stated with pride. "However, that's not what I came to say." She mentioned as she rubbed her eye a little bit. "Can you transform at will yet?" she asked "I know you've been trying to get that down while you were a cat."

Ranma thought about it. "I haven't really tried; it's only been a day after all Nyaa." He replied as he held up his hand. "Why you want those pictures Nyaa?"

Nabiki smiled "Yeah…some of the girls wanted to know what you looked like as a cat, and I realized that due to the insanity of the whole thing I never took any pictures."

Ranma shrugged "I guess I could try nyot like it could hurt Nyaa." He conceded as he stood up and walked forward onto the lawn. "Here I go." He stated as he focused his mind and tried to will his body to transform. At first nothing happened and he started to frown only to pause as his body started to transform into that of a cat's right in front of Nabiki's eyes.

"Amazing I didn't think you'd be able to transform at will yet." Nabiki stated in awe as she instantly started taking pictures.

Ranma blushed as he turned his head away from Nabiki, unknowingly giving himself a more majestic visage. "Can I turn back Nyaa?" he asked once he heard the clicking of her camera stop.

Nabiki twirled her fingers around a bit. "Actually…I was hoping you could show me the hybrid form." She stated as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Ranma tried to resist, he really did, but in the end he caved. "Alright, alright I'll try it out Nyaa." He mentioned as he turned his back on Nabiki who held up her fingers in victory. "Just so you know I have nyo idea how I'm supposed to look like Nyaa." Once again he closed his eyes in concentration as he imagined his human body with more feline like traits. Slowly he felt his body shift around as he concentrated on the image in his mind. Only when he heard a combination of Nabiki gasping in surprise and the ripping of some sort of fabric did he let his concentration waver and he cracked an eye open. "What Nyaa?" he asked only to realize that his voice was slightly lower than normal and that he could feel the breeze. Glancing at his chest he realized that it had been torn as his body had apparently grown broader than his human form and the sudden increase had proven too much for his shirt to handle and it ripped as a result.

"Wow…you're…hot." Nabiki slowly admitted as she stared at him from her position on the porch. "You really need to see yourself in a mirror Ranma-kun." She stated with conviction as she stood up and motioned for him to follow her.

Shrugging he did so only to realize that he had to duck his head slightly in order to get through the door. "I grew taller Nyaa?" he asked himself knowing for a fact that he had been about thirty-two centimeters below the top of the door when he had walked out a mere twenty minutes ago.

Following Nabiki he entered her room and gazed at the reflection in her full length vanity mirror. "That's me Nyaa?" he asked in disbelief. The image he saw was surprising to say the least. He had a broader chest then he remembered having as a human, it having expanded to the point that it ripped his shirt to pieces displaying his fur covered torso to the world. His pants which had originally reached his ankles perfectly were now barely halfway from his knee to his ankle. Ranma also noticed that his face had a distinctly feline like quality to it, his ears had been replaced with cat ears, his eyes had slits just like a cat, and he even had a tail which was sticking out of his pants. Speaking of pants, Ranma began to shift around in discomfort.

"Ranma-kun what's wrong?" Nabiki asked when she noticed that he was shifting around a lot.

"Nyabiki remember when you guys made me wear one of Akane's shirts, and I said that it was too tight around my chest Nyaa?" he asked as he continued to move around. "Well…it's happening again only this time it's my pants Nyaa, they're too tight Nyaa~"

Nabiki's face reddened "Oh…well…there isn't much we can do about that right now, so you'll have to endure it for now." She stated as she took a picture of him.

Ranma's face showed his discomfort as he continued to shift around "It feels really weird like someone decided to try and gift wrap me Nyaa. It doesn't help that my boxers are too small for me nyow Nyaa."

"I didn't need to know that." Nabiki deadpanned as she blushed. "Anyways let's go outside and see what you can do in this body." Ranma nodded his head somewhat eager to test out this new body which he noted felt much stronger than his normal human one. 'I'll also have to be more careful in this one too it seems' he thought to himself as he made his way outside careful to duck under the now low doorways.

Once outside Ranma took a few calming breaths and started a kata. "Seems like this body is faster and stronger than my nyormal one Nyaa." He mumbled aloud as he started picking up speed trying to find his limit. Coming to a stop a few minutes later he scratched his head "That's pretty cool I can go faster than my best in human form for longer and I'm nyot even tired Nyaa."

Nabiki took a few more pictures "Cool, Ranma-kun does this affect your curse at all?" she asked sweetly.

Ranma shrugged "Only one way to check Nyaa." Walking over to the koi pond he jumped in the water not even coming up to the now female Ranma's knees. Glancing over herself Ranma noted that her chest was bigger than normal though now covered in fur and she noted that her pants were literally form fitting. "I feel like one of those club girls Nyaa." She stated idly noticing that her voice was deeper than her usual girl form's voice.

Nabiki chuckled "Well you certainly could pass off as one with that body." She stated slightly envious of Ranma's well endowed state. Noting that Ranma had simply stepped out of the pond where as she normally had to climb out Nabiki figured Ranma's werecat girl form was about as tall as Kasumi. This notion was quickly discarded when Ranma sat next to her revealing that Nabiki only came up to her chest even if she straightened her posture. "Those things are huge." She intoned quietly as she debated whether or not to rest her head against Ranma's bosom. Deciding against it, for now at least, Nabiki called out "Onee-chan come and see what Ranma-kun looks like as a woman when she's in hybrid form!"

Ranma merely raised an eyebrow as he waited for Kasumi whom he could hear coming. "Ranma-kun can transform at will already?" she asked as she walked out noticing Ranma's form instantly. "Oh my, what happened to your shirt?" she asked blushing at the sight of her fiancé's breasts.

Ranma sighed as she scratched her head "it got ripped up when I transformed into this state earlier Nyaa~…I was man when I transformed just so you know Nyaa."

Kasumi nodded getting the idea of what happened "Could you stand up I want to see something." Nodding his head Ranma got up and waited for Kasumi to find out whatever she was looking for. Kasumi walked up and stood right in front of Ranma "Wow…I only come up to your chin Ranma-kun. Hold on let me get you some hot water I want to compare height to your male form." Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed the kettle of hot water and brought it out and handed it to Ranma who poured it over her head triggering the gender change.

"As you can see I'm even taller as a man Nyaa." He stated now a full head and a half taller than Kasumi. "Wow you only come up to my shoulders Nyaa." He mumbled as he glanced down at Kasumi who had to look up to meet his gaze.

Kasumi idly nodded her head as she ran her fingers through the fur on his chest causing him to purr in content. "I see you like that Ranma-kun." She giggled as she continued to pet him.

"I'm Home and guess who just got back!" Akane called out as she walked into view.

"Ran-chan I heard Cologne cast another spell on you!" Ukyo called out as she too walked into view. She paused when she noted the very large cat-man in front of her being petted by Kasumi a girl she looked up to in the fields of being a woman. "Ran-chan?" she asked unsurely.

He smiled and walked over to her after tilting his head down to kiss Kasumi on the lips. "Hey Ucchan you're back early Nyaa!"

Ukyo, having already been about half a head shorter than Ranma in his human form, had to tilt her head back to get a good look at his face. "Ran-chan?" she asked again, he nodded happily. "What happened, or rather what are you?" she asked worriedly.

Ranma smiled, making Ukyo blush, "I'm a werecat Nyaa!"

Ukyo did the only thing she could think of…she fainted

Ranma scratched his head as a sweat drop started to form on his head "This might take a while Nyaa."

* * *

End

I hope everyone likes this chapter. There will be one more, where Ranma and Kasumi finally get to do the deed (though she grudgingly has to ask others to help)

Anyways I moved all of the future story ideas onto my profile so if you want to see the ideas and challenges you can go there. There is also a new poll for which story I should start next after I finish Ranma's Neko Curse Redone


	9. Consummation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or its characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

Italics - dreams or emphasized word

Ok just so everyone knows it's getting really hard to come up with good ideas for this so forgive me if it isn't very good or too short for your liking.

* * *

Last time

_Ukyo, having already been about half a head shorter than Ranma in his human form, had to tilt her head back to get a good look at his face. "Ran-chan?" she asked again, he nodded happily. "What happened, or rather what are you?" she asked worriedly._

_Ranma smiled, making Ukyo blush, "I'm a werecat Nyaa!"_

_Ukyo did the only thing she could think of…she fainted_

_Ranma scratched his head as a sweat drop started to form on his head "This might take a while Nyaa."_

* * *

Consummation

When Ukyo came to she groaned audibly as she stretched her arms. "That was a weird dream." She mumbled as she shook her head at the absurdity. "Really now? Ran-chan…a werecat?" she asked herself in amusement.

"That was nyot a dream Nyaa." Ukyo's head snapped towards the voice to see Ranma, still in hybrid form sitting next to the door watching her in concern. "How are you feeling Nyaa?" he asked as she began to rub her eyes.

Ukyo could only stare in shock at her fiancé "Ran-chan…how?" she managed to get out as she shakily pointed a finger at him.

Ranma sighed before smiling softly at her making her blush. "It was Cologne…again Nyaa." He replied after a while trying to gauge her reactions "Another plan to get me to marry Shampoo Nyaa, which failed…again Nyaa." He added noting Ukyo was getting upset. "One thing led to another and nyow I'm marrying Kasumi Nyaa."

If Ukyo had been surprised before, now she was totally gob smacked as her jaw hung freely in face of Ranma's proclamation. "Wait, wait, wait…Did I hear that right?" she asked slowly getting up. "You're marrying Kasumi?" she repeated for clarification.

Ranma smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, you see Cologne made it so that my body acted as if it was in Nyeko-ken, but my mind was human Nyaa. And as it so happens Kasumi was the only person who was nyaice to me. Also I found out that Kasumi has nyothing other than her family which is pretty dysfunctional even without me in it Nyaa. Plus she's the only one who hasn't taken advantage of me in some shape or form Nyaa." He glared lightly at Ukyo when she tried to protest.

Ranma sighed as he continued the explanation "Unfortunately…since I did nyot get the spell broken in time I'm nyow what is called a werecat Nyaa." He stated as he gestured to himself. "I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and unfortunately…hornier then ever Nyaa." He shifted around uncomfortably. "Anyways before you ask any questions let me finish Nyaa. One…Werecats and Werewolves are pretty much the same except for species, so a werewolf's weakness is my weakness Nyaa, though they only hurt, they do nyot actually make me weak Nyaa."

Ukyo gulped as she nervously shifted around "When you said…hornier…" she trailed off too embarrassed to say anything. "You mean…" again she trailed off unable to complete her question.

Ranma rolled his eyes "Yes…I actually have visible reactions to women nyow…" he stated in exasperation before he turned serious "However, it's more than just a little Nyaa. Cologne said that in this form, especially on full moons, I may be horny enough to screw all of my fiancés currently in Nyerima and still have energy to spare Nyaa."

Ukyo's face resembled a tomato as she looked anywhere but at Ranma "So…" she struggled to find something to say as his words kept repeating in her mind. "Can you turn others?" she finally asked

Ranma sighed "Yes I can, according to Cologne at least Nyaa." He stated simply as he stood up. "Well either way I'm going downstairs, once you're ready come on down Nyaa." Ukyo nodded her head slowly as Ranma stood up and made his way out of the room with a noticeably awkward walk.

When Ukyo finally came down she immediately saw Ranma sitting next to Kasumi as the older girl rested her head Against Ranma's chest as she drew circles in his fur. Ranma seemed to enjoy it as Ukyo faintly heard purring coming from his general direction. "Ran-chan why haven't you turned back to normal yet?" she asked curiously eyeing the couple jealously.

Ranma seemed to freeze up as he considered the question, eventually deciding to just tell the truth he sighed "Well…apparently…I can't turn back because this body is sexually ready Nyaa." He seemed to blush as his tail waved around erratically.

Nabiki giggled "Basically until he's satisfied his own desires he can't turn into a human again." She simplified as she began to giggle some more.

Kasumi frowned as she lightly tapped Nabiki on the head with her knuckle "Nabiki-chan this isn't a laughing matter." She scolded "We're not married yet, but we can't have the ceremony unless Ranma is in human form." She sounded worried as she fretted over what to do.

Akane snorted in disgust. "Why don't you just drop him off at the nearest whore house?" she stated bitterly as she shoveled her food into her mouth. "Maybe if we're lucky he'll get some disease and die." She was rewarded with a frying pan to the back of the head courtesy of Kasumi which, although it made her happy to see, shocked Ukyo to no end.

Kasumi sighed in resignation "There's no helping it…we'll just have to satisfy his urges." She stated causing Ranma to blush.

Ukyo blinked in surprise as she went over Kasumi's words in her mind. "What do you mean we?" she asked in one part nervousness and one part excitement.

Kasumi blinked as she glanced at the okonomiyaki chef "I meant myself, Nabiki-chan and you of course…maybe Shampoo as well." Kasumi ignored Ukyo's gaping visage as she turned to Nabiki who had a red face as well "Could you give Shampoo a call and tell her to meet us in the woods outside of town?"

Nabiki nodded her head as she rose to do as she was asked. Ranma raised an eyebrow at his soon to be wife. "You're okay with this Nyaa?" he asked surprised. "I would've figured you'd want me to yourself Nyaa."

Kasumi sighed and rubbed his cheeks affectionately "I do Ranma-kun I really do, but I don't think I can handle this form on my own." She admitted as she kissed him on the lips. Turning to Ukyo she smiled "Ukyo please go get a sleeping bag for yourself and meet us in the woods we don't want to keep our neighbors awake now do we?"

Her face an interesting shade of red Ukyo hastily made her way out of the room and towards her own home to prepare. Just as she left Nabiki came back in and nodded her head "Well then…" Kasumi stated as she clapped her hands together "…shall we head out?" she asked as she stood up followed quickly by Ranma.

"I'll get our own bags ready hold on a second Nyaa" Ranma stated as he made his way up the stairs. A minute later he was back down carrying a big bag. "Alright got three sleeping bags in here and some other essentials so let's go Nyaa." He picked both girls up and, amongst their shouts of surprise, set them on his shoulders. Kasumi on the right and Nabiki on the left. "Hold on Nyaa." He suggested as he started to move.

Grasping each others' hands the two sisters watched in awe as the landscape quickly passed by as Ranma held onto them with his hands. "There they are Nyaa." Ranma mentioned when he saw Shampoo and Ukyo waving at him. "Hey girls Nyaa." Ranma waved as he set Nabiki and Kasumi down. "Let's find a clearing near the river to set up camp.

The two martial artists nodded their heads in agreement as they headed towards the nearest water source which was fairly close by. Ranma smiled when he saw the clearing near the river. "Perfect Nyaa" he mumbled as he set his bag down. "Alright everyone let's set up camp Nyaa!" he called out as everyone started to set the clearing up for a camp site the martial artists guiding Kasumi and Nabiki through whatever they didn't know.

They built a fire pit and cleared the leaves and debris away from the surrounding area so they could safely start a fire. Once the fire was lit everyone sat down enjoying the warmth. Ranma sat next to Kasumi and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close enjoying the contact. "I love you Kasumi Nyaa." He whispered into her ears as he kissed her.

**

* * *

**

**Lemon**

Kasumi blushed as the other girls started whistling in appreciation for the show they were getting. "And I love you Ranma-kun." She replied as he began to kiss along her neck before he grasped her shirt and removed it quickly before he set it near his bag. Taking a moment to gaze at her voluptuous body he lovingly began to kiss her neck and slowly made his way down her body, as his hands started fumbling with the rest of her clothing.

Kasumi gasped as she felt her clothing disappear one by one until she was as naked as the day she was born. "Ranma-kun…" she breathed as he proceeded to rip off his own clothing. Kasumi took a short glance behind Ranma and noted that the other girls were already naked and making their way towards them.

Ranma paid no mind to the others as he focused his attentions on Kasumi's breasts as he lightly licked her right nipple careful not to scrape his teeth against her. "You have a wonderful taste Kasumi Nyaa." He muttered as he switched to her left breast as he used his left hand to caress her right breast and his right hand groped her ass. Soon enough he stopped his ministrations and moved to the valley between her breasts and began to lick her with loving care.

As Ranma tended to Kasumi Nabiki quickly slipped behind her sister and began to fondle both of her breasts by pressing them against Ranma's head. Meanwhile Ukyo and Shampoo slid into place on either side of Kasumi and quickly too Ranma's previous job and began to suck on Kasumi's nipples. "Ah~ so good." Kasumi muttered huskily as her breath came out shorter and a light layer of sweat began to form on her body.

Ranma smiled as he finally moved away from her chest and made his way down her body leaving butterfly kisses the entire way. Upon reaching her hips he teasingly kissed around her womanhood causing the poor housewife to buck her hips in desire and need. "Please Ranma-kun stop teasing me and lick it already!" she begged as the others continued their focuses on her breasts. Ranma smiled roguishly as he did as asked and began to lick her vagina with reckless abandon as his tongue darted in and out of her core as she bucked her hips into his face. Using his hands to hold her down he continued to lick her until he noticed her tensing up.

"Are you going to cum Kasumi Nyaa?" he asked slyly he paused his ministrations causing her to huff in annoyance.

Kasumi rolled her eyes, an action that none had ever seen her do. "I was…until you stopped Ranma-kun!" she barked at him causing him to chuckle as he dipped his tongue back into her causing her to buck her hips once more as she started screaming his name. "That felt so good~!" she managed to say once her mind cleared the haze that had resulted from her orgasm.

Shampoo giggled from Kasumi's right. "Aiya~ Ranma too, too good with tongue yes?" she asked excitedly "Shampoo no can wait for Shampoo's turn." She continued with another giggle.

Ukyo laughed as well "Neither can I sugar, neither can I." she turned towards Ranma who was sitting up giving all of them a look at his package. "Holy shit Ran-chan…you're going to stick that thing in us?" she asked taking in his size and trying to calculate the length.

Nabiki stared at his dick for a few seconds before speaking "That's got to be at least thirty centimeters easy." She stated with barely hidden lust. "And maybe…a six centimeter diameter?" she wondered aloud as Kasumi watched Ranma position himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready Kasumi Nyaa?" he asked as he rubbed himself against her a couple of times. Grabbing her hips he placed the tip at her entrance and waited for her to nod her head.

Kasumi took a deep breath before staring into Ranma's eyes and nodded her head. "Go ahead Ranma-kun make me yours." She braced herself as Shampoo and Ukyo began to suckle on her breasts in an attempt to lessen the pain of her first time. Ranma nodded his head and slowly pushed himself into her. When he reached her hymen he pulled back a little bit and thrusted the rest of the way in snatching her virginity. Kasumi let loose a loud scream of pain as Ranma hastily bent forward to capture her lips with his own hoping to sooth his fiancé.

"It's alright Nyaa, I'm here Nyaa." He whispered into her ear as the others massaged her body hoping to comfort her.

Kasumi whimpered a little as she adjusted herself to his size. "I'll be alright." She mumbled as she moved her hips a little. "Please be gentle."

Ranma nodded his head as he slowly pulled out until only the head remained inside and pushed back into her at a slow rhythmic pace. He tilted his head to the side to capture Nabiki's lips as she had moved next to him when Kasumi had given the go ahead. Shampoo and Ukyo not ones to be outdone mounted Kasumi facing each other.

"Home maker please Shampoo yes?" the Chinese Amazon asked as she wiggled her ass against Kasumi's face as Ukyo leaned forward and kissed Shampoo on the lips.

Kasumi nodded her head and lifted her hands to grasp Shampoo's shapely bottom as she lifted her head in order to lick Shampoo's exposed womanhood. "Shampoo…you shave?" Kasumi asked in between licks.

Shampoo reluctantly broke her kiss with Ukyo in order to answer the eldest girl of the group "No…Shampoo no have hair down there…No Amazon do" she answered as she turned her attention back to Ukyo who was smirking at her. "What you smirk about Spatula girl?" Shampoo asked warily.

"Oh nothing just thought how cute you must look down there." Ukyo stated as the smirk never left her face.

Kasumi interrupted the two of them before Shampoo could retort. "Ranma-kun faster!" she shouted sending vibrations through Shampoo's core causing her to stiffen as the pleasure started getting to her. "Harder Ranma-kun!" Kasumi continued as Ranma picked up the pace and thrusted faster and deeper into his lover.

"Oh damn you're so warm and tight!" he moaned out now that he was able to fully feel her constricting walls against his member. Kasumi continuously moaned unknowingly sending jolts of pleasure down Shampoo's spine bringing the girl closer and closer to the edge of her release.

Nabiki panted lightly as she fingered herself while watching her sister and her soon to be brother in law fuck like there was no tomorrow. 'Damn Kasumi-nee-chan is lucky!' she whined to herself as she felt herself approaching her climax. 'So close.' She thought as she increased the pace of her fingers.

Ranma felt his stomach tighten and his balls clench "Gah I'm going to cum!" he shouted out as Shampoo broke her kiss and started moaning uncontrollably.

"Go ahead! Inside, cum inside!" Kasumi shouted so into the pleasure she hadn't fully realized what she was saying. Ranma grunted an affirmative as he picked up his pace and slammed into Kasumi as hard as he could bringing them both closer to the edge. "Almost there!" Kasumi shouted in ecstasy as she squeezed Shampoo's ass harder.

With a final cry Ranma slammed into Kasumi and held himself there as he felt his balls empty themselves into Kasumi's waiting pussy. Kasumi herself screamed Ranma's name as loud as she could as she felt her own juices mix with Ranma's before the combination started to pour out even as Ranma's fluids kept flowing in. Nabiki stiffened as she finally managed to begin herself over the edge before collapsing in a tired sweaty heap. Shampoo faired no better as she threw her head back and screamed in sync with Kasumi as she came all over the housewife's face.

Ukyo pouted as she watched everyone stare off into space in bliss as they rode out their orgasms. "That's just not fair." She pouted. "I didn't get to cum." She muttered angrily as she got off of Kasumi's stomach and sat down on her sleeping bag.

When his orgasm finally died down Ranma slowly pulled himself out of Kasumi's pussy and watched in slight fascination as his seed poured out of her like a river as the semen started to pool underneath her. "Holy crap Nyaa." He muttered as it continued to pour out with no signs of stopping. He chanced a glance at his member and noted with surprise that he was still as hard as a rock. "I'm going to end up a father tonight Nyaa…I just know it Nyaa." He mumbled to himself as he sat down. "Hey Ukyo Nyaa!" he called out "Come on over here Nyaa, Everyone else is still recovering Nyaa, so it's your turn Nyaa."

Brightening up considerably Ukyo made her way over to him a pink blush adorning her face. "Ran-chan…" she trailed off unsure what to actually say. "I've waited so long for us to do something like this…" she blushed a little more only to be halted by Ranma who pulled her into a hug revealing that he dwarfed her to a near insane degree. "That's not fair…sitting down and you're still taller than me!" she whined as she hung her head in depression.

Ranma chuckled nervously, unsure on what to do. "Come on it's not that bad Nyaa…is it Nyaa?" he asked eventually as he rubbed her back soothingly. Slowly she shook her head before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Just relax and let me handle it okay Nyaa?" he asked softly as he pulled her into his lap. "Relax…Nyaa" he repeated softly as he guided her entrance to the tip of his member.

Ukyo timidly nodded her head as she braced herself. "Be gentle with me Ran-chan." She pleaded as he guided her down his shaft. She closed her eyes expecting pain but never felt it. Opening an eye she took in Ranma's confused visage. "What's wrong?"

Ranma scratched his head in confusion as he gazed at their joined hips. "No barrier Nyaa?" he wondered aloud. "You tear it in training or something Nyaa?" he asked out of curiosity.

Ukyo scratched her chin in thought "You know…I don't recall, but I'm positive I've never done something like this before." She admitted as she shifted around in his lap causing Ranma to gasp in surprise.

Ranma smiled at her as he steadied his hips and slowly lifted her up until she was nearly off his member, and then quickly brought her back down as he bucked his hips into her penetrating even deeper. "Oh God Ran-chan it feels so good!" Ukyo Shouted as she grabbed his shoulders as he set a quick pace and pounded into her satisfied with the sound of their flesh slapping against each other.

Ranma grunted as he continued to pound into his childhood friend. "So tight Nyaa." He mumbled as he felt a pair of lips on the base of his neck. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled at Nabiki who had managed to get to her feet. "Hey Nyabiki Nyaa." He mumbled as he kissed her again.

Ukyo was enjoying her ride when something suddenly intruded in her anus. "HEY ALRIGHT WHOSE LICKING MY ASS?" she screamed as she tried to look over her shoulder.

Shampoo giggled as she continued to lick the other chef. "Spatula girl is too, too cute down here." She replied as she kneaded Ukyo's ass cheeks together.

"Damn it sugar that's not fair!" Ukyo shouted as she felt herself approaching her limit quickly. "Damn it I'm cumming!" she yelled only to be silenced when a pair of lips covered her own. 'Kasumi?' she wondered upon realizing the older girl had captured her lips.

Ranma smiled as he paused his thrusts in order to let Ukyo ride out her orgasm. "You like it Ukyo Nyaa?" he asked teasingly as he felt her walls clench him tightly. "Nyaa~ so tight I can't move Nyaa" he muttered quietly as he felt her tremble a little bit.

Slowly Ukyo relaxed as her body came down from its high. "Oh god…that was…amazing." She muttered softly as she allowed herself to fall forward into Ranma's chest. She suddenly 'eeped' when she felt Ranma start to thrust into her again. "Hey what are you doing?" she screamed still really sensitive.

Ranma smiled as he continued to pound into her. "It's not fair you got to cum without me." He answered as he picked up the pace and started slamming her down onto his dick. "So I'm getting my share of satisfaction!"

Shampoo pouted as she watched "No fair Spatula girl get two orgasms in a row…" she felt a pair of hands start to roam her body, glancing to the source she found Nabiki smirking as she began to play with Shampoo's core. "Aiya…Mercenary girl want to help Shampoo?" she asked as she allowed her hands to roam Nabiki's figure.

Nabiki smirked as she pulled Shampoo closer to her. "I'm game." She answered as she kissed Shampoo on the lips. "You better make me cum to Shampoo or I'm charging you…" she joked, Shampoo, who wasn't sure if Nabiki was really joking or not, was confident she'd make the other girl cum either way.

Kasumi smiled when she saw the two of them making out. "It's great those two found an outlet." She mentioned as she fondled the chef in front of her.

Ranma chuckled "Well…I guess Nyaa" he conceded as he felt himself nearing another climax. "Hey Ucchan, I'm going to cum soon Nyaa." He warned as he kept pounding her.

Ukyo managed a smile through the pleasure as she kissed him on the lips "Give it to me!" she ordered as she slammed her hips down and held herself there as she felt him erupt into her womb. "Ran-chan's cum is flowing into me!" she shouted in ecstasy "I'm being impregnated by Ran-chan!" she shouted in joy as she collapsed against him in exhaustion.

Ranma sighed in happiness as he felt the last drops of his orgasm pump into Ukyo; slowly he pulled out and gently laid Ukyo down on her sleeping bag making sure to set her hip on the ground so the semen would leak onto the dirt and not her bag. "Again with the flood Nyaa." He mumbled as he watched a large amount of sperm leak out of his friend's pussy and onto the ground.

"Oh my, is that what I looked like after we finished?" Kasumi asked as she peered over Ranma's kneeling form. "You'd better take responsibility Ranma-kun." She ordered as she gripped his shoulder rather tightly.

Chuckling nervously Ranma nodded his head as a piercing shout made itself known. "I…uh…guess Nabiki and Shampoo just came Nyaa." He muttered as he turned to face the two girls who were lying in a pile on Shampoo's sleeping bag. Ranma suddenly grinned a very perverse grin as he motioned for Kasumi to be quiet. Sneaking up on the pair he quietly lined himself up with Shampoo's entrance.

Shampoo was panting as she lay on top of Nabiki "Aiya…Mercenary girl, is good with fingers." She murmured quietly as she ran her fingers through Nabiki's hair.

Nabiki chuckled as she ran a finger along Shampoo's body. "You're not that bad either Shampoo." She admitted as she kissed the Amazon on the lips. Nabiki's eyes lit up with mischief the moment she saw Ranma as she leaned forward and whispered into Shampoo's ear. "Ranma's toy says what." She stated confusing the young Amazon

"What Mercenary girl talking…AIYA!" she was rudely interrupted as Ranma thrusted into her as hard as he could. "Ranma you bad boy!" she screamed as he set a fast pace right off the bat as he slammed himself into her repeatedly almost sending her over the edge instantly.

Ranma tilted his head back as his feline like face contorted into a state of bliss as he pumped the Amazon champion with all his might. "Oh god Nyaa…You're so tight Shampoo Nyaa!" he groaned as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh resonated throughout the clearing, miraculously not waking Ukyo up who slept peacefully on her own sleeping bag.

Nabiki moaned as Shampoo was being pounded against her. "Keep fucking her harder Ranma-kun, the friction feels wonderful!" she shouted out as she wrapped her arms around Shampoo's back forcing the young woman to rub against her even more.

Ranma didn't give any sign of hearing her other than lifting Shampoo's hips up a little so that she rested on her knees as he continued to pound her. Suddenly he felt an extra pair of hands on his balls, glancing over his shoulder he came face to face with Kasumi's smirking visage as she began to massage his balls stimulating him even further. "Oh God Nyaa…Kasumi if you do that Nyaa…I'm going to cum Nyaa!" he shouted as she worked him over.

"Go ahead and cum dear." She said happily "After all the sooner you fuck everyone else the faster you get to fuck me again." She stated in an eerily calm manner that somehow seemed so wrong yet so right at the same time.

Ranma blinked in surprise "Uh…right Nyaa…" he muttered as he felt himself clenching his balls. "Shampoo…Cumming Nyaa." He grunted as her walls started to squeeze him.

Shampoo was too out of it to give him a response as she passionately locked lips with Nabiki as she felt herself nearing another climax. "Aiya…Aiya!...AIYA!" she screamed as she finally came coating Ranma's dick with her fluids as his own began to flood her womanhood.

Unlike before Ranma decided to pull out a little earlier as he sprayed the last few spurts all over Shampoo's back drenching the girl in his semen. 'Oops…hit Nabiki with it too…then again she seems to like it.' He thought with a sweat drop as Nabiki wiped off the bit of cum that had landed on her face and licked it.

"You know…I might charge you this instead of Money Ranma-kun." She mentioned off handily with a smirk. She chuckled nervously when she noticed that Kasumi seemed to be glaring at her. "Then again…Money's good." She amended sighing in relief when Kasumi's glare lessened.

Kasumi huffed and headed over to Nabiki's pack and began to dig around. "I knew you kept this here." She muttered as she pulled out…

Ranma blinked as he stared at the thing in Kasumi's hands. "Is that a strap-on Nyaa?" he asked cautiously as Kasumi seemed to grin evilly, a facial feat which didn't suit her normally demure personality.

"Yes it is Ranma-kun, now be a dear and get on your back while fucking Nabiki." Kasumi ordered in a false sweet tone as she put the strap-on, on.

Nabiki gulped nervously as she watched Kasumi put on her strap-on. "I'm fucked aren't I?" she asked rhetorically as she felt herself being pulled on top of Ranma who had taken to lying down on her sleeping bag.

"In more ways then one Nyaa." Ranma answered her as he lined himself up and began to enter her. When he hit her barrier she hissed as he pulled out a little and slammed right through it causing her to scream in pain.

Ranma gently kissed her on the lips in hopes of calming her down and soothing her pain as her screams died down into whimpers as she tried to adjust. However she was never given the chance as Kasumi plunged the strap on all the way into Nabiki's anus causing the poor girl to scream in pain as tears started to fall. "Kasumi you're being kind of rough on her are you nyot Nyaa?" Ranma asked as Kasumi began to pump Nabiki.

Kasumi smiled down at him. "Of course I'm not. She would've done the same to me if given the chance." She stated with such conviction that Ranma briefly wondered if Nabiki would do such a thing.

"Ah…okay Nyaa." He mumbled as he began to buck his hips sending jolts of pleasure through the fog of pain which was beginning to shroud Nabiki's mind. "It feels weird Nyaa…I can feel you entering her to Kasumi Nyaa." Ranma admitted as he continued to fuck his soon to be sister in law.

Nabiki let her arms collapse from underneath her as she felt her family pound her from both entrances. "Oh God…I'm going to cum…taking it from both entrances is making me cum." She mumbled in a pleasure driven tone as her eyes seemed to un-focus as drool started leaking out of her mouth.

Ranma grinned as he felt her walls tighten around him. "Oh I think I am too Nyaa." He mumbled as he slammed her down onto his dick one last time as his dick started pouring semen into her waiting pussy. Kasumi seeing this pulled out causing Nabiki to hiss as she felt the intrusion leave her ass.

Once he felt himself empty into Nabiki Ranma gently lifted her up and moved so he could place her on the sleeping bag. Nodding to himself he turned to face Kasumi who was smiling at him. "Oh dear you're so dirty, here let me help you clean up." She stated huskily as she crawled up to him and began to lick his member. It took some doing but she eventually cleaned it of all the sperm that had been on it as she smirked up at him as he watched her with glazed, lust filled eyes.

Moving her hair out of the way Kasumi slowly began to take him into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue once his head was all the way in her mouth. Ranma unused to the sensation immediately began to moan and groan. As he ran a clawed finger through her hair. "Oh God Nyaa." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Kasumi smirked as she began to take more of him into her mouth jacking off what she couldn't. Once she hit her limit at a third of the way down, she began to hum a little tune to herself sending Ranma over the edge as his vision exploded in many beautiful colors. Kasumi tried to swallow everything, but found she couldn't keep up with the literal flood of semen as she pulled away and let the remainder of his orgasm splash all over her face and body. "So thick." She muttered as she wiped the semen off of her face and licked it.

Ranma, as soon as his vision returned, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he apologized "Sorry…Nyaa." He mumbled softly as he pulled Kasumi closer to him, "How about I make it up to you by filling you up again?" he asked naughtily as he stood up lifting her up with him.

Kasumi grinned in anticipation as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Go for it." She whispered into his ears as she felt him enter her. "I love it!" she shouted in joy as she felt him plunge into her deeper then he had in their first go. "Faster!" she ordered as he picked up the pace to satisfy his lover.

Ukyo rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up mindful that her hips felt extremely sore. "Ow…who knew sex could make you feel this sore?" she mumbled to herself as she looked around. "Whoa…" she muttered as she watched Ranma pound Kasumi as hard as he could, the two of them lost in a sea of bliss. Forcing her eyes away from the two lovers she noted something on the ground at their feet. "A strap-on?" she questioned as she crawled over to double check. "Who the heck has a strap on?" she asked herself as she looked around. "Well…Nabiki looks like she was the one they used it on so…let's use it on Shampoo!" she said cheerily although she was completely ignored by Ranma and Kasumi who were to entranced by each other to notice her. Putting the toy on as she walked over to the unconscious Amazon Ukyo smirked as she gazed at Shampoo's naturally shaven pussy. "Cute." She mumbled to herself as she knelt down and lifted Shampoo's hips up. "Time to wake up Sugar." She intoned lecherously as she thrusted in.

Shampoo…didn't budge "Aiya…Ranma too, too bold." She mumbled in her sleep as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around Ukyo's neck.

Ukyo blinked in surprise "Seriously? She slept through that?" she wondered aloud as she scratched her head in confusion. "Well…alright then…sex with a sleeping girl…god this feels like a porno." She mumbled as she began to fuck Shampoo at a rather sedate pace, her sore hips forbidding her from going any faster.

Ranma backed himself against a tree as he braced himself in order to fuck Kasumi harder at her own request. "Gonna cum Nyaa." He grunted out as he went into overdrive pounding her faster then the normal eye could see.

"Inside, cum inside my pussy!" Kasumi managed to shout out through her cries of ecstasy "RANMA!" she called as she finally came and slumped against his body. "So much is filling me up." She mumbled quietly as she felt the second flood of the night start dripping out of her even as more flowed in. "There's no way I'm not pregnant after this." She muttered to herself as she felt Ranma pull out as he set her down.

Ranma stretched lightly as he glanced down at his own member. "How horny am I Nyaa?" he asked himself exasperatedly noting that he was still hard as a rock.

Kasumi saw his plight and smiled "Here let me help." She stated as she moved over to him and placed him between her breasts. "Does it feel good?" she asked as she began to stroke him with her breasts.

Ranma grunted a bit as he closed one eye. "Their really soft Nyaa." He mumbled as he rubbed her head affectionately. "Thanks for doing all this for me Kasumi Nyaa." He smiled down at her as she began to pick up the pace. "Whoa…hey if you do it that fast I might cum Nyaa."

Kasumi giggled as she licked him a little "Go ahead and Cum Ranma-kun." She breathed as she blew on his dick sending jolts down his spine. "I have a feeling we're almost done."

Ranma grunted a final time as he sprayed his semen all over Kasumi's face. "Ah…Sorry Nyaa." He mumbled as he looked down in shame. "Hey…It's limp Nyaa!" he shouted in astonishment, it being the first time that he's even been limp while in the hybrid form.

Kasumi Smiled "See I knew we were close." She stated happily as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go bathe." She grabbed a towel and made her way towards the river.

Ukyo glanced over from her session with Shampoo "Ah wait for me Kasumi!" she shouted as she pulled out, and took the strap-on off. "I need a bath too!" She hoisted Shampoo onto her back and followed Kasumi.

Nabiki lightly shook her head as she sat up "Damn double penetration feels weird." She muttered groggily as she too got up and headed towards the river.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders as he rested against one of the many trees in the area. "Fire is okay Nyaa." He muttered as he glanced at the fire place. "Nyot much I can do about the sperm all over the place Nyaa." He muttered as he half-heatedly covered a nearby white spot with some dirt. "Ah…Nyabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo forgot their towels Nyaa." He walked over to the packs and picked them up. "Might as well bring them their packs Nyaa." He mumbled as he made his way towards the river. "Hey girls you forgot your stuff Nyaa!" he shouted as he placed their packs near the river.

Shampoo perked her ears up having used some water-proof soap to stay human. "Ranma! There is little bag in side yes?" she called out.

Ranma dug around in the side pouch and found a small bag with what looked like seeds in it. "Yeah there is Nyaa!" he called back as he pulled it out.

"Toss it here!" she ordered as she opened her hand.

Ranma shrugged and did as he was told and tossed it to her. "What's that for anyways Nyaa?" he asked

Shampoo smiled slyly "Come in water and find out!" she taunted as she pulled four out and handed one to each girl keeping one for herself, she then whispered something into their ears causing them all to blush as Ranma made his way over to them turning into a hybrid woman/cat.

"So what're those things for anyways Nyaa?" she asked as she sat down next to Kasumi who seemed to be fidgeting nervously.

No one said anything as Kasumi suddenly pulled Ranma on top of her and plunged a dick of all things into Ranma's pussy causing the werecat to gasp in surprise. "What the hell Nyaa?" she questioned only to be answered with another dick like thing entered into her ass as Ukyo pushed hers into Ranma's mouth effectively gagging the redhead.

Shampoo grinned as she stood up revealing that she also had what looked like a dick. "Is special magical item used by tribe for lesbians. It used to simulate the intimacy between a man and woman when no man is present. No worry about pregnancy, this no work for that." She paused to see if Ranma had heard her. Satisfied that Ranma did she continued "One time use only though after user cums seed wilts."

Kasumi moaned as she pumped her boyfriend "Ah you're so tight Ranma-chan." She managed to say through her shortness of breath.

Nabiki who had been the one to shove it up Ranma's ass nodded in agreement. "Damn if you think her pussy is tight why don't you try her ass Nee-chan? I think she might squeeze this thing off."

Ukyo grunted as she tried to hold herself in "Damn...Ran-chan's mouth is like a vacuum!" she groaned as she ran her fingers through Ranma's fur. Ranma couldn't say anything as she sucked Ukyo off, feeling that all three of them were close to climax.

Suddenly the three girls tilted their heads back and screamed out Ranma's name as they came, pouring a thick sap like liquid deep into Ranma's body. When Ukyo pulled out and the plant thing wilted Ranma licked her lips "Sweet Nyaa." She mumbled as she felt the same liquid leak out of her nether regions. "NYAA~!" she screamed as she felt herself being picked up from behind by Shampoo who suddenly plunged her own pseudo dick into Ranma's pussy.

"Aiya…Home maker right…so tight, even though just fucked." Shampoo groaned as she bounced Ranma on her member. Through her fog of pleasure Ranma noted that the others had grabbed another seed each and were waiting for Shampoo to finish.

"And I thought I was horny Nyaa." Ranma managed through her moans as she fondled her own breasts. Taking one into her mouth she began to suck her own nipples as she felt Shampoo start to get frantic in her thrusts as the Amazon finally came.

Shampoo although winded immediately grabbed the last seed and replaced the old one. Ranma smirked sexily at the four of them as she spread her legs and opened up her pussy with her fingers. "Come on Girls Nyaa…I'm waiting Nyaa~." She purred.

They all nodded as Ukyo got underneath Ranma and plunged herself into the redheaded werecat's ass. Nabiki followed after and plunged her own member deep into Ranma's waiting pussy gasping in pleasure as she did so. Finally Kasumi and Shampoo stood on wither side of Ranma's head as Ranma grasped both dicks with her hands and began to stroke them as she alternated sucking on each one. "If you girls tell anyone I did this I'll rape you so hard you won't walk straight for a month Nyaa." Ranma threatened as she squeezed Shampoo and Kasumi harshly and clenched her ass and pussy as to make Nabiki and Ukyo wince in pain.

Hastily the four girls nodded their heads, sighing in relief when Ranma loosened her hold on them. Glancing at each other briefly they nodded and began to pump Ranma in sync with each other. Ranma moaned as her hands picked up speed. "Come on girls give it to me Nyaa!" she shouted as she started jacking Kasumi and Shampoo off as fast as she could while Nabiki and Ukyo started thrusting frantically trying to get Ranma off. "Oh yes Nyaa~!" Ranma hissed "I'm cumming Nyaa!" she finally screamed as all of the girls stiffened as Ukyo and Nabiki shot their loads into Ranma's ass and pussy and Kasumi and Shampoo shot their loads all over Ranma covering her in sap.

**

* * *

**

**Lemon End**

Ranma grinned as they all slumped in exhaustion "Well nyow…that was fun Nyaa." Ranma stated off handily as she relaxed next to Kasumi as if nothing happened. Gently she pulled Kasumi closer and allowed the older girl to rest her head on her shoulders. Shampoo, Ukyo and Nabiki glanced at each other before they moved closer and Shampoo being the taller of the three snuggled up to Ranma's unoccupied side while Ukyo and Nabiki each took a lap and made themselves comfortable. They stayed that way for a while talking about life and how it was going to change because of this night.

When they all felt clean they got out of the river and made their way back to the camp where they noted the fire was dying down. Nodding to each other they all made their ways to their own sleeping bags and slowly drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

End

Finally I am done with Ranma's Neko Curse Redone! I know leave it to me to make the last chapter (and the only one with real sex in it) the longest…call me a perv if you want but don't deny that you liked it!

As for possible problems people might have with the lemon:

First of all Ranma is not fully human anymore and as such has stronger instincts when it comes to mating a.k.a sex. Plus I think the curse is a full transformation meaning he really turns into a 100% woman so it reasons out that he would also have female instincts for sex when in that form.

Second Why Kasumi was so out of character when she normally preaches no sex until marriage. Personally I feel that no matter how proper someone is, if they start having sex with the person they love for whatever reasons, they'll eventually get into it. As for the kind of scary side, well…she has to share her man with other girls and she's not happy.

Well then now that I'm done with this I'll get started on Summons one half soon enough so keep an eye out!

* * *

Epilogue

**9 months later**

Ranma tried to divide his attention equally amongst the four women in hospital beds around him as doctors and nurses helped them along their labor pains. Apparently his sperm had become more potent due to the transformation and he had ended up impregnating all four of the girls, not only that but all four of them had gone into labor the same day. Thankfully the hospital staff had been very understanding of his plight and placed all four in their largest room so he could be with all of them when the babies came. "Come on girls Nyaa…You can push through this Nyaa!" he encouraged as he alternated hands to hold as he constantly spun around comforting each girl.

"You jackass I'll break every bone in your body!" Ukyo shouted as another contraction hit her.

"Aiya! Shampoo is going to kill Ranma!" the Amazon shouted in rage as she writhed in pain.

"This is going to cost you a lot of money Ranma! If you don't make this up to me I am suing your ass!" Nabiki threatened as she bared her teeth in pain

"Ranma-kun…I'm never cooking for you again." Kasumi stated bluntly as she grimaced in pain. "Ever…" she added as the nurse urged her to push.

As you can plainly see Ranma's efforts to comfort each girl was a total failure. That however didn't stop him from trying as he listened to each nurse urged the girls to push when necessary.

Suddenly he heard a cry and spun around just in time to see Ukyo's nurse smile as she stood up holding a baby in her arms. "Congratulations Kuonji-san it's a girl!"

His jubilation had to wait however as he heard another cry and turned towards the source to see Shampoo's nurse holding another child, the nurse smiled and spoke to Shampoo in Chinese "Congratulations Shampoo it's a boy!" Ranma only had enough time to see Shampoo smile fondly before another cry came from behind him.

"Congratulations Tendo-san, it's a girl!" Nabiki's nurse stated as she handed Nabiki her child. "She's beautiful." The nurse added with a smile. Nabiki could only nod in agreement as she cooed the baby in her arms.

"Come on Saotome-san you can do it! Just one more push!" the nurse encouraged as Kasumi gave a mighty shout and pushed as hard as she could.

The nurse smiled as she stood up her back to Ranma so he couldn't see what she held. "Congratulations Saotome-san, you're the mother of a beautiful baby boy and a beautiful baby girl." Kasumi's eyes lit up as she tried to crane her neck to see.

"Really?" she asked softly as Ranma came up and smiled as he watched the nurse hand both babies to Kasumi.

"Yes Saotome-san, you're the mother of twins." She said with a smile.

The girls all smiled as Ranma grinned. "Now the hard part…Nyaming them Nyaa." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Ukyo smiled as she looked at her child "I think I'll name mine…Ryomou. Kuonji Ryomou…it has a nice ring to it. Don't you think Ranma?"

Ranma nodded his head as he kissed Ukyo on the cheek "Yeah…it does Nyaa."

Shampoo smiled as she held her child up in the air. "My child shall be named Mengde!"

"You named your child Monday?" Ukyo asked with a raised eyebrow. Shampoo's nurse sweat dropped

"Actually Kuonji-san Mengde is a Chinese name. It actually refers to the Chinese warlord Known to the Japanese as Sousou Moutoku."

Ukyo made an 'Oh' with her mouth as Ranma turned to Nabiki after congratulating Shampoo. "Nabiki considered her choices carefully as she glanced at the child in her arms. "My child's name shall be…Yukari. Tendo Yukari…I like it."

Ranma smiled "Sounds like a genius in the making Nyaa."

Kasumi looked thoughtfully at her children. "The girl shall be named Haruna, and the boy shall be named Yuto"

Ranma smiled as he kissed Kasumi on the lips "They're Beautiful nyames Nyaa." He stated as he thanked the nurses for their hard work. "Let's go home Nyaa." He stated calmly with a smile as he stood to his full height aiding each of the girls as they slowly got to their feet.

Kasumi took his hand in hers and nodded her head as she accepted the baby stroller that Akane had brought in for her. "Yes lets Darling." She answered affectionately as the extended family all left the hospital together with Ranma at the center.

Epilogue end


End file.
